Ninguém é feliz sozinho
by Kine L
Summary: Lily Evans é uma garota solitária e se acha feliz, até se dar conta de quanto faz falta um amigo. Tudo começa com um estranho sonho, que pode em breve tornarse real. Leia e descubra mais sobre essa diferente visão de Lily Evans e os Marotos!
1. Sobre Marotos e Enlouquecer

**Capitulo 1:  
Sobre Marotos e Enlouquecer**

- **REMUS LUPIN!** – gritou a professora McGonagall da frente da sala – Eu esperava esse tipo de comportamento de algum de seus amigos – disse encarando James Potter e Sirius Black – Entretanto, achei que você estivesse à cima disso.

Remus corou um pouco (mas parecia ainda assim orgulhoso) diante da figura de Severus Snape com a cueca samba-canção a mostra. A professora não viu motivo para orgulho para aquela situação e nem parecia irritada com Remus, mas sim surpresa pela atitude de um de seus alunos mais aplicados. Snape gritou com raiva, revoltado por não ver o maroto ser punido.

Lily Evans encarava Remus em estado de choque. Ela sabia que ele era um maroto, e amigo de três dos maiores encrenqueiros de Hogwarts. Ele admitira inúmeras vezes que ele gostava de aprontara. Entretanto, isso não fazia com que ela não ficasse espantada toda vez que ele aparecia com um novo truque.

Os sonserinos riam ainda mais que os grifinórios diante da figura ridícula de Severus. O sinal enfim tocou assim que McGonagall gritou:

- 20 PONTOS A MENOS PARA AMBAS AS CASAS, SONSERINA E GRIFINÓRIA! E **_uma semana_** de detenção para Remus Lupin, nessa sala _todas as noites_, de sete às dez.

Antes que ela pudesse gritar algo mais, a turma toda tratou de se retirar da sala.

Lily não costumava descer para o almoço. Invés disso, ela fazia pequenas incursões à cozinha após as aulas para não ficar com fome. Ela acreditava que, assim, teria uma dieta mais balanceada e um organismo mais saudável também. Hoje, entretanto, um par de braços a seguraram antes que ela pudesse subir as escadas para o Salão Comunal.

Remus estava parado em frente a ela, com um Peter Pettigrew escondido atrás de si. Os outros dois marotos a seguravam. Remus estava bem bonito. Na opinião de Lily, ele era o mais bonito dos três, com seu ar calmo, sua postura, cabelo castanho claro sempre arrumado e profundos olhos castanhos. Ele, ao menos, _parecia _inteligente. Os outros três não eram bem assim, eram meio... Idiotas?

Se bem que James… Ele era diferentemente bonito, ela tinha que admitir, mesmo que a contra gosto. Ele e aquele cabelo desarrumado, que Lily suspeitava serem de propósito, e aqueles olhos castanhos, aquele tipo que você pode ficar olhando por horas e horas. Sirius tinha seus cabelos negros um pouco compridos, jogados com uma espécie de elegância displicente. Ele era o maior arranjador de problemas, mas de alguma forma ele parecia ser uma espécie de gênio. Já Pedro... Pobre rapaz era difícil definir, mas de fato era uma mente pequena com um corpo pequeno para combinar...

- Lily – falou Remus notando a impaciência da ruiva – Nós já estamos nessa escola há mais de quatro anos, estamos no quinto, e nunca vi você almoçando, nem com um amigo... – sorriu com certa malícia.

- Isso, Remus Lupin, é pelo simples fato que eu... – ela engoliu em seco – Eu não tenho amigo! – ela disse com os olhos esmeraldas o encarando com uma mistura de raiva e tristeza – Agora, deixe-me sugerir uma coisa... Mande seus _comparsas_ me soltarem antes que eu pegue a minha varinha e...

Ela encarou Remus horrorizada, enquanto via sua varinha ir lentamente até a mão de dele. Estava, realmente, perdida... Seria obrigada a ter uma refeição no salão principal com todos os outros...

- Agora, você vai vir com a gente de boa vontade ou vamos ter que forçar você? – disse James sorrindo.

Lily se deu por vencida, mas com a certeza de que não aproveitaria em nada a companhia. Durante todo o almoço, ela não comeu ou falou algo, gastando a maior parte de seu tempo lançando olhares mortíferos aos marotos, que não causaram efeito nenhum aos marotos, a exceção de Peter, que se encolhia e tremia todas às vezes, além de evitar ao máximo encarar a ruiva.

- Lily! – Sirius reclamou – Se você não parar com isso, nosso amigo Peter vai ganhar uma viagem de primeira classe pro Saint Mungus! Por que você está sendo tão... tão...

- Terrível? – Lily sorriu irônica, com os olhos verdes brilhando ainda mais – Anti-social? Má? Desagradável? Sem coração? Com problemas mentais? Eu gosto de estar sozinha, Sirius, e vocês me roubaram um dos poucos momentos do dia em que eu consigo ficar **completamente** sozinha.

- Sério, Lily, você vai nos odiar por tentarmos ser seus amigos? - disse James, balançado a cabeça negativamente, em tom de desaprovação.

O olhar raivoso da ruiva e o sorriso sarcástico foram diminuindo, até desaparecerem. Sentia-se, de repente, uma pessoa triste e sozinha, mas ela não era assim, era? Ela deixou de encarar o quarteto, olhando para o próprio prato.

- Viu? – Remus falou calmo – Se você ao menos tentasse ser amigável, poderia ter se divertido com a gente. Além do mais, nós não somos más pessoas, Lily!

- Remus... Remus... – murmurou Lily, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Sem uma palavra se quer, ela pegou a varinha do bolso dele, se levantou rapidamente, correndo o mais rápido que podia para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Os quatro rapazes ficaram totalmente surpresos, mas não deixariam que ela fugisse assim, por isso a seguiram rapidamente.

Lily, para seu corpo magro, tinha pernas fortes. Ela era rápida, mas não tão rápida. Afinal, James era apanhador do time de quadribol, não era? Não só isso, ele também era bom com transfigurações e feitiços.

Assim que ela virou em um corredor, deu de cara com James e Sirius lá, enquanto Remus e Pedro estavam próximos, atrás dela. Sem saída, ela parou e observou os quatro rapazes em volta de si.

- Ta legal, qual é o grande plano, hein? – ela disse, quase gritando.

Lily estava começando a ficar frustrada e com raiva. Ela não conseguia entender o motivo para que eles a perseguissem tão desesperadamente. James e Sirius pareceram magoados, Remus irritado e Peter, completamente amedrontado.

- Nós só queremos ser seus amigos – disse Sirius, em um tom claramente decepcionado.

- Bom, pois começaram do jeito errado – disse Lily, tentando ficar calma novamente – Me convide para uma festa, me chame para estudar com vocês, me perguntem sobre o dever de casa, mas **NÃO ME FORCEM A ALAMOÇAR COM VOCÊS**! O quão patético é isso?

Os garotos ficaram um pouco sem graça, mas a grande surpresa vinha descendo as escadas e vindo na direção deles. Severus Snape, se aproximando do nada? Algo tinha...

- Ah! Lily – gritou o sonserino, passando direto pelos rapazes

Ela deu um meio sorriso, sem emitir uma palavra se quer, ao ser abraçada por Snape. Na verdade, ela ficou em completo estado de choque, não queria acreditar que ele estava a abraçando. Isso era mais estranho do que ser perseguida pelos marotos!

Confusa, ela ouviu um alarme tocando. Isso era pior ainda... Ela começou a sacudi-lo com raiva. Ou era ela tremendo? Acordou suando, com o despertador tocando e sinalizando exatamente 5:30 da manhã. Tinha sido um sonho, um horrível e estranho sonho... Ela se lembrava de Lupin a chamando para almçar com ele... Ele era seu amigo, apesar de tudo, eram monitores! Mas Potter, Black e Pettigrew? Ela nunca se quer cogitara ser amiga deles!

E quanto a Snape a ABRAÇANDO? Que horror! Por mais que ela não quisesse odiá-lo, ela não podia aturar gente chamando filhos de trouxas de _sangues-ruins_. Não que ela ligasse para o que as pessoas pensavam sobre ela, mas se preocupava com os sentimentos de todos os nascidos trouxas que estavam a sua volta.

Com um suspiro e a certeza de que o dia não prometia ser dos melhores, ela se levantou da cama. Tinha ainda muito que fazer antes da primeira aula, fora que tinha de ir à cozinha tomar seu café da manhã.

* * *

N.A.: Bom... Essa é a minha primeira fic! Nossa, eu nem acredito que estou escrevendo uma... Ela é baseada em uma que li em inglês, é uma visão bem diferente sobre como Lily e James (eu prefiro Tiago... Mas como prefiro Lily e Remus, optei por James! Rs...) se conheceram e acabaram juntos. Eu amo ver a Lily gritando com o James, mas estou tentando seguir a Flower Fantasies (a fic que me inspirou), por isso estou fazendo assim.

Ah! Eu quero dedicar essa fic a duas pessoas: minha amiga, Milinha, que me fez gostar de fics, e a Bel, pra quem prometi que escreveria uma fic se ela terminasse as duas dela!

Se quiserem fazer uma autora feliz, que tal apertar aquele botãozinho lindo ali embaixo e me deixar uma review? xD Assim, quem sabe não me animo e posto rapidinho?!


	2. Discussões e Pedidos

**Capitulo 2:**

**Discussões**** e Pedidos**

James Potter encarou o cortinado em volta de sua cama, ponderando sobre o sonho que acabara de ter. Uma garota com quem nunca falara na vida (_"Lily Evans, não era esse o nome dela?"_) vinha falar com ele e implorar por um autógrafo. Ele não a conhecia muito bem, só sabia que era monitora, mas pela impressão que tinha, ela **nunca** pediria um autógrafo a alguém. Coisa estranha...

"_Bom, foi só um sonho...",_ ele pensou abrindo o cortinado e se sentando.

O relógio ao lado da cama sinalizava que eram apenas 5:30, muito cedo para pensar em acordar e sair dali. Entretanto, ele não sentia nem um pouco de sono ou qualquer vontade de voltar para cama... Sendo assim, o jeito era levantar-se. Às seis horas, ele já tinha tomado seu banho e se arrumado, descendo para a sala comunal.

Como estavam em meados de dezembro, o sol ainda não tinha nascido e as janelas estavam cobertas pela neve. A lareira ainda estava acesa e, ele pode notar, tinha alguém de cabelos ruivos com um livro próximo a ela. Qual não foi o choque de James ao encontrar Lily Evans tão cedo por ali! Mais chocado ainda ficou quando ela, sem se quer levantar os olhos, falou com ele.

- Potter, eu sei que você está aí. – ela disse num sussurro.

Ele tomou a frase dela como um convite para se sentar, mas ao olhar a ruiva, pode notar pela expressão que não fora um convite. Agora, já estava sentado, não tinha como voltar atrás, na verdade, nem mesmo pensara em voltar atrás, o que ela poderia fazer?

- Lily Evans? – ele perguntou apenas para ter certeza.

Ela apenas o encarou séria, fazendo uma meia careta com a boca (sabe um meio bico, quando se fica sério ou irritado?) que lembrou muito a cara da professora McGonagall. Lembrava tanto a professora, que James riu descaradamente.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? – ela perguntou, o fuzilando com o olhar, mas produzindo um efeito contrário ao esperado: ele riu ainda mais.

- Hum... A chance de te encontrar tão cedo por aqui – ele disse com um sorriso, parando de rir – E o que é isso que você ta lendo?

Lily não parou de encará-lo por um minuto se quer. Ainda o encarando feio, ela falou de modo displicente, como se dissesse o óbvio.

- Romeo e Julieta – completou levantando uma sobrancelha, como se ali residisse a pergunta "_por que está querendo saber?"_

- Affe! Por que diabos você está lendo isso? – exclamou o rapaz.

- Simplesmente porque eu admiro Shakespeare e o modo como ele pensa – ela falo como se fosse uma pergunta completamente absurda a ser respondida, mas continuou ignorando a cara que James fizera – Ele prova que quando uma coisa tem de acontecer, não há como impedi-la, e que algumas lições só são aprendidas por meio de medidas drásticas, assim como uma terrível tragédia. Além disso, _Romeu e Julieta_ é um dos meus romances favoritos... Duas pessoas tão diferentes e parecidas ao mesmo tempo, mas que não chegam a realmente se conhecer, não se dão esse tempo. Eles se relacionam tão rápido e sem pensar, que acaba em lágrimas... É algo gritante, mas apenas poucas pessoas se dão conta: uma paixão precisa de amizade como base, se não acaba, algumas vezes de forma bem trágica. Você consegue entender isso? – ela disse com um suspiro.

James balançou a cabeça positivamente, embora tivesse se perdido na linha de pensamento dela logo no início. Era incrível como ela conseguia falar tanto em tão pouco tempo...

- Qualquer coisa desde que fique quieta... – ele pensou alto.

Obviamente, ele não queria ter dito aquilo alto, mas as palavras simplesmente saltaram da sua boca sem que ele percebesse. Lily ficou apática, o encarando por alguns segundos, num misto de raiva e indignação. Sentiu uma incrível vontade de gritar umas verdades na cara dele, mas a engoliu e tentando manter a calma, o encarou com um olhar de desprezo.

- Sabe, eu achei que você fosse ao menos _**decente**_. – disse num tom claro de decepção.

Com essas palavras, ela fechou o livro, levantou-se e deu as costas para ele, saindo da sala comunal, deixando um James confuso atrás de si. Ele chegou a levantar-se, mas o choque foi tão grande que apenas a viu saindo e sentou-se encarando a lareira, enquanto o sol finalmente nascia. Soltou um palavrão qualquer para esvaziar a mente, aquilo **devia ter feito** a sensação de culpa ir embora. Irritado, voltou ao dormitório. Afinal, por que Remus, Sirius e Peter poderiam dormir enquanto ele, James, não podia?

* * *

Lily sabia que tinha exagerado dessa vez, mas ela realmente odiava como Potter se achava que o máximo com qualquer coisinha, se achava _"o popular, o irresistível"_... Como ele achava que qualquer um ficaria encantado ao ter uma, ahm... presença, conversa? É, uma conversa com ele, se se podia chamar aquilo de conversa. Ah! Ela não se tornaria mais uma na listinha de conquistas dele, não mesmo, não seria mais uma das fãs malucas do idiota-metido-mor-Potter.

Ela se deu conta, tarde de mais, que estava do lado de fora do castelo em um dia de neve, sem um casaco ou sapatos próprios, ou um cachecol, luvas... Ao menos era sábado e ninguém a veria... _"__Sábado__Como fui esquecer que hoje é sábado…"_ pensou se dando conta de acordara cedo para nada. E ainda por cima estava agora do lado de fora do castelo em um dia bem frio, mas ela podia agüentar, ela não era fraca. Afinal, era _só_ um dia frio após uma _**tempestade**_ de neve.

* * *

- Ela está lá fora sem um casaco se quer, James – disse Remus, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação ao amigo.

James olhou pela janela e constatou que, como sempre, Remus estava certo. O que será que ele tinha feito de tão grave para deixá-la assim? Por que estava se importando tanto com essa situação toda? Ele suspirou fundo.

- E o que eu deveria fazer sobre isso? – perguntou sentindo-se derrotado e sentando-se na cama.

- **PEDIR DESCULPAS**? – **gritaram** os _três_ Marotos, até mesmo o bom e velho Sirius.

James ficou em silêncio, sua mente ainda estava presa àqueles magníficos olhos verdes. Ele não conseguia esquecer aquele olhar penetrante, o analisando, parecia que Lily era capaz de ouvir cada pensamento seu. Não se lembrava de ter se sentindo assim antes na vida, ela tinha uma coisa... Uma coisa que ele não sabia explicar.

- Pontas? – chamou Sirius, sacudindo uma mão freneticamente em frente ao rosto do amigo – Você ta legal?

- Ahm? Ah! Sim… Eu só tava pensando… Pensando em umas besteiras aí, nada de mais. – disse meio desconcertado. _"Se bem que pensar em Lily, definitivamente, não é uma besteira..."_

James não se deu ao trabalho de explicar aos amigos que seus pensamentos eram sobre uma garota em quem ele nunca reparara, até aquela manhã, mas que agora não conseguia parar de pensar. Também não se deu ao trabalho de explicar onde ele estava indo quando, do nada, se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto. Na verdade, nem ele mesmo sabia para onde iria, apenas confiou em seus pés e deixou que eles o guiassem até onde seu subconsciente quisesse.

Entretanto, ele perdeu a confiança quando se deu conta que estava em pé diante de Lily, como um floco de neve que caiu do céu. Havia algo nela... Ele não sabia o que era. Ela respirou fundo e o encarou.

- O quê você quer? – disse ríspida.

- Primeiro, te dar isso – ele respondeu, conjurando um cobertor, que ela aceitou, embora meio contrariada.

- Segundo, eu queria que me desculpasse... – ele disse desarrumando mais os cabelos rebeldes.

- Eu só aceito desculpas sinceras e pedidas com o coração – ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Evans! Qual é... **POR** **FAVOR**, me desculpa? Isso é raro, sabia? Eu **nunca** implorei por perdão! – reclamou o maroto.

Lily o olhou com um sorriso cínico. Era assim que ele queria ser desculpado?

- Cada vez eu gosto cada vez menos de você, Potter – ela disse em tom sarcástico, jogando o cobertor de volta para ele e andando na direção do castelo.

Já distante dele, ela se permitiu refletir enquanto caminhava pela neve. Ele _era_ uma boa pessoa, boa o suficiente para dar o cobertor a ela e sair naquele frio somente para pedir que o desculpasse... Até que James não era tão ruim assim, teve de admitir, e ela nem dissera que o desculpava... Ela balançou a cabeça encarando a porta diante de si.

"_Acho que isso não importa mais de qualquer forma"_, pensou a ruiva.

O que ela não sabia era que **importava** **sim**, _e muito_. Sirius assistira a toda a cena da janela do dormitório e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco quando viu um James furioso entrar batendo a porta do quarto.

- **EU JURO QUE NÃO ACREDITO** **NISSO**, Almofadinhas! – ele bufou – Eu falei com ela **direito**! E ela simplesmente... _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRG!**_

James gritou, tentando espairecer. Não obtendo o resultado desejado, somente o olhar assustado de seus companheiros de quarto, ele chutou os sapatos para o lado e voltou para a cama, fechando o cortinado em volta de si. Ao menos tinha algo de bom: era sábado.

* * *

**N.A.: Eu não recebi ainda uma review se quer... Mas tava lendo a fic da Fezinha Evans e me inspirei para postar logo o segundo capítulo o terceiro já está a caminho! Não sei exatamente quando vem... **

**Espero que gostem do capitulo, é a primeira fic que escrevo... Então me dêem um desconto xD rs...**

**Quer fazer uma autora feliz? Aperte aquele botãozinho lindo ali embaixo e me deixa uma review rs**


	3. Como é possível?

**Capítulo 3:  
****Como é possível?**

Lily estava sentada novamente no Salão Comunal, tentando voltar a ler o livro. Levantou os olhos ao ouvir um pigarro. Será que ninguém a deixaria ler naquela manhã? Seria pedir de mais permitirem a uma garota ler seu livro em paz? Parecia que, naquela manhã, era algo difícil a ser feito.

- O quê você quer, Black? – ela perguntou com a voz transparecendo a frustração de não conseguir ler sem ser interrompida.

- Estou aqui em nome de James Potter – disse o moreno orgulhoso, estufando o peito e adotando a postura daqueles antigos cavaleiros medievais, daqueles que defendem a honra da mocinha da história.

Lily o encarou, rindo internamente da comparação. Só de imaginar James num vestido rosinha de dama antiga, ela sentia uma vontade incrível de rir, e imaginar Sirius como o cavaleiro branco que protegeria... Era melhor nem comentar. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se irritada. Não bastasse James atazanando sua vida, ainda vinha o melhor amigo do mesmo...

- Nossa, como isso é fantástico – falou irônica, mas Sirius não pareceu notar o sarcasmo da ruiva e abriu um sorriso – E eu posso saber o que o Potter quer? – continuou ríspida, levantando uma sobrancelha ao encará-lo.

- Bem, isso é óbvio, não? Ele só quer que você o perdoe!

Lily riu sarcástica. Sirius, notando que ela não iria perdoar o amigo, sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá de dois lugares, tomando-lhe a mão e dando beijinhos.

- Vai Lilyzinha! Por favor, James é um grande cara! Eu nunca vi ele tão irritado com algo relacionado ao sexo femino! Por favor Lilyzinha! – disse sorrindo para ela.

- Primeiro, nunca, **NUNCA**, me chame de Lilyzinha. Segundo, por que ele se preocupa tanto com o que uma ninguém como eu pensa? – disse um pouco amargurada.

- Você vai odiá-lo por tentar ser seu amigo? – ele disse, trazendo novamente as frases do sonho.

Lily sentiu um arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha e o encarou séria. A frase do sonho voltou a ecoar em sua mente, mas... Droga! Isso não era justo, ela pensou. Por quê essas coisas tinham que acontecer? Tudo que queria naquele dia era ler quieta… Agora um sonho maluco parece se repetir, tinha algo errado, muito errado por sinal… Sentiu a irritação tomar conta de seu coração. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se.

- Sirius Black, eu não odeio Potter por ele tentar ser amigável comigo. Eu odeio ele simplesmente porque ele é um maldito egoísta, ridículo, alguém que faz de tudo para chamar atenção, um grande **idiota**! – ela disse o encarando.

- Ao menos eu posso dizer que tentei. – ele disse suspirando e abanando a cabeça.

- Nem um pouco clichê, não é Black? – ela ironizou, enquanto ele se afastava.

Lily tentou voltar a ler o livro, mas descobriu que havia perdido o interesse no amor trágico de Julieta. _"Ela é só uma garota louca de qualquer forma..."_, pensou abandonando o romance na mesinha ao lado.

O dia estava frio, sombrio e horrivelmente chato! Ela não tinha comprar de natal para se preocupar desde que as únicas pessoas para quem dava presente eram seus pais. Uma das vantagens de se ser uma solitária.

A livraria, seu refúgio mais comum, não era uma opção no momento, já que não estava com humor para leituras. Momentos como esse que faziam que a ruiva desejasse que alguém tentasse conhecê-la o suficiente para descobrir quem ela era de verdade, faziam com que ela tivesse esperança de que alguém visse através da barreira que construíra em volta de si e encontrasse a Lily de verdade e a salvasse de si mesma.

Quando estava no primário, em uma escola trouxa logicamente, ela tinha feito amizade com quase todos da sua série. A turma dela era super amigável, super unida, super divertida... Os professores amavam a pequena ruivinha Lily Evans. Tudo era tão... Perfeito?

O sentimento bom que ela teve quando recebera a carta de Hogwarts simplesmente desaparecera ao término do primeiro ano. Embora amasse estudar ali, ela acreditava que talvez tivessem cometido um erro, talvez a carta pertencesse a outra Lily Evans.

Ninguém parecia achá-la amável nessa escola... Embora se esforçasse para tirar excelentes notas, metade dos professores pareciam se quer notá-la. E apenas um aluno em toda Hogwarts tinha realmente se aproximado e conhecido a antiga Lily... Mas aquela era de achar que tudo daria certo ali dentro e que faria grandes amigos parecia ter terminado após o primeiro mês de aula no primeiro ano.

Ninguém se lembrava do primeiro mês de James Potter em Hogwarts. Na verdade, nem ele mesmo lembrava de um pequeno detalhe, algo tão pequeno que até mesmo Lily as vezes esquecia. E todas as vezes que ela esquecia, a barreira em volta de si mesma parecia cair, esquecendo também o porquê de ela odiar tanto o maroto de óculos.

Por mais estranho, improvável e lunático que isso possa parecer, durante todo um mês, Lily Evans e James Potter foram... Bem, foram **amigos**. E ela não teve ninguém mais com quem contar quando James resolveu tomar vantagem na sua recém-descoberta popularidade. Ela não teve ninguém para quem correr, ninguém que a confortasse quando o melhor e único amigo que ela tinha a abandonou.

Ela sempre se perguntou como podia ser tão _simples_ esquecer alguém como James a esquecera. Um melhor amigo, não importa por quando tempo foi na vida, nunca deve ser completamente esquecido. Talvez James tivesse sido atacado com um feitiço de apagar mentes... Ou será que ele **queria** _realmente_ esquecer, malignamente, como ele fez?

Ao contrário dele, Lily não esqueceu. É, isso some por vezes da mente dela devido a correria do dia-a-dia, deveres para fazer, corredores a monitorar, detenções para tomar conta, mas ela nunca conseguiu esquecer totalmente como James fez. Ela se sente ainda traída e dói ainda a lembrança de que, num dia do nada, ele a deixou para ficar com seus novos amigos; de que ele **parou:** de conversar com ela, de estar lá para ela sempre que precisasse, de se quer olhar para ela, de se quer lembrar que ela um dia existiu.

Ela era como uma estranha para ele, alguém que ele não olhava ou se importava, a não ser que se intrometesse... _"Assim como hoje" _ela pensou silenciosa, sentindo saudades._ "Ah… Mas isso era quando ele era o James, e agora ele é o medíocre... Potter_" Lily se deu conta que, naquela manhã, as coisas pareceram tão... Certas. Ela e James se comunicando. Era quase como se eles nunca tivessem deixado de serem amigos, até o momento que ela se chocou novamente com a realidade. Ah! Mas Lily não iria perdoá-lo assim tão fácil. Ele ia sentir na própria pele o que ela sentira, ia sim.

* * *

James Potter era saudável. James Potter era inteligente. James Potter era lindo. James Potter popular. A vida dele era perfeita e ele tinha tudo o que queria e precisava. Então, por que raios ele se sentia tão vazio? Por que ele sentia um vácuo dentro de si, algo escondido, tão profundo, que ele não conseguia achar? 

Ao conversar com Lily naquela manhã, ele sentiu o vazio ser preenchido. Por um breve momento, ouvir ela falando sentado próximo, fez com que ele se sentisse completo novamente. E a incrível falta de capacidade de manter a boca fechada matou aquele momento... Ouvir ela dizendo que pensava que ele fosse ao menos decente... Ao menos? Por que somente "_ao menos_"? Por que ela não disse que ele era pelo menos um cara legal, ao menos doce, ao menos engraçado? Por que só decente?

Remus sentou-se ao lado do amigo, que estava numa mesa da biblioteca com a cabeça, literalmente, enterrada no meio de um monte de livros.

- James, eu tenho um hobby: estudar as pessoas à distância. Nossa pequena flor (_N.A.: Só pra lembrar... Lily significa lírio em inglês!_), pelo que eu pude perceber, não é de deixar uma discussãozinha ou um conflito de opiniões, você que escolhe, mas ela não é de deixar isso irritá-la. Deve ter algum outro motivo pra ela te odiar.

- Nossa, muito obrigado Aluado – disse irônico e com a voz abafada pelos livros – Saber que alguém me odeia por algo que eu nem sei que fiz me faz sentir muito melhor.

Sirius, mais uma vez, não notou o sarcasmo do amigo, estava mais distraído com _outra_ coisa.

- Ah! É bom saber que algo fez você ao menos se sentir melhor – ele falou um pouco mais alto do que devia.

Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, soltou um de seus famosos "_**XIU**_" para que ficassem quietos.

- Eu só não consigo entender... – disse James, tirando a cabeça do monte de livros – Não sei por que eu me importo tanto. Eu nem sabia que essa garota existia antes de hoje!

Peter pigarreou, como se fosse dizer algo, mas nada disse. Depois de um longo silêncio entre os quatro amigos, Sirius se pronunciou.

- Hoje é noite de lua cheia. Vamos praticar um pouquinho? – disse com um sorriso.

James e Peter olharam para Remus e sorriram, piscando, como se dissessem "lógico!".

"_A vida segue em frente... Com ou sem Lily Evans_", pensou James, levantando-se e acompanhando os amigos.

* * *

Lily entrou no quarto silenciosa. Todas as garotas já tinham saído. Era incrível... Tanto tempo dormindo e acordando juntas, e ela não fizera amizade com elas... Será que tinha sido culpa sua? Será que estava fazendo tudo errado e não sabia? Se bem que Marlene, Emmeline e Alice pareciam ser boa gente, talvez ela nunca tivesse permitido que elas se aproximassem. 

Respirou fundo e pegou seu antigo walkman, uma lembrança gostosa do mundo trouxa que sempre carregava consigo. Isso e a mania de acender uma vela aromática de lírios, sempre a relaxava quando tudo parecia errado. E era justamente disso que ela precisava agora. Por isso, fechou as cortinas, acendeu a vela e pegou seu walkman, deitando-se na cama e encarando o tento.

_**"She's taking her time making up the reasons  
**__**To justify all the hurt inside  
**__**Guess she knows  
**__**From the smiles and the look in their eyes  
**__**Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
**__Ela está tomando tempo inventando desculpas  
__Que justifiquem toda dor que sofre por dentro  
__Talvez saiba pelos sorrisos  
__e pelo modo como a olham  
__Que todos têm uma teoria sobre sua amargura_

_**They're saying,  
**__Eles andam dizendo_

"_**Mama never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
**__**That's why she shies away from human affection**__**  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
**__**And now she's waiting for  
The right kind of pilot to come**__**  
(and she'll say to him)"  
**__"A mãe nunca gostou muito dela  
__e o pai nunca entra em contato  
__É por isso que ela foge da afeição humana"  
__Mas em algum lugar, num lugarzinho escondido  
__Ela faz as malas para partir para outro mundo  
__E agora ela aguarda  
__Pela chegada certa de um piloto  
__(e ela dirá para ele)_

_**She's saying  
**__Ela está dizendo_

_**I would fly you to the moon and back  
**__**If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
**__**Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
**__**So, would you be my baby?  
**__Eu faria uma viagem de ida e volta para a lua  
__Se você fosse, se você fosse meu amor  
__Tenho as passagens para um mundo que nos pertence  
__E então, quer ser o meu amor?_

_**Ooh-ooh  
**__**She can't remember a time  
**__**When she felt needed  
**__**If love was red then she was colour-blind  
**__**All her friends they've been tried for treason  
**__**And crimes that were never defined  
**__Ela não consegue se lembrar da época  
__em que se sentia querida  
__Se o amor era vermelho, certamente ela era daltônica  
__Todos seus amigos foram acusados de traição  
__E crimes que nunca foram definidos_

_**She's saying  
**__Ela está dizendo_

"_**Love is like a barren place  
**__**And reaching out for human faith  
**__**Is like a journey I just don't have a map for**__**"  
**__**So baby gonna take a dive and  
**__**push the shift to overdrive  
**__**Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on **__**the stars  
**__"O amor é como uma terra infértil  
__E procurar pela confiança das pessoas  
__É como uma jornada na qual eu não tenho mapa"  
__Então baby entre de cabeça  
__aperte o botão para o lançamento  
__Mande um sinal de que ela está pondo todas as suas esperanças nas estrelas_

_**What a pleasant drem...  
**__Que sonho mais agradável"_

Lily cantou a música sozinha, sem se preocupar. Sabia a letra de cor e achava que, talvez, tivesse sido feita para ela. O aroma de lírios a inebriava, enquanto a música da banda trouxa Savage Garden a fazia viajar... To the moon e back parecia contar, de certa forma, a história dela. Era triste pensar que realmente não lembrava a última vez que sentiu que alguém precisava dela de verdade...

Estava tão distraída que não notou a porta do quarto sendo aberta, juntamente com uma tosse. Quando a cortina em volta da cama foi aberta, o cheiro acumulado alí da vela foi de encontro a cara de Sirius Black, que tomou um "bafo" de aromaterapia no rosto, deixando os olhos irritados, caindo algumas lágrimas.

- Lily! – ele disse esfregando os olhos – O que infernos você está fazendo?!

A ruiva não teve resposta a ele, a não ser pegar sua varinha e apontá-la para um confuso Sirius, mostrando com os olhos o caminho da porta. Ele se deu por vencido. Assim que o maroto se retirou do quarto, ela se levantou tentando manter a serenidade que conseguira. Resolveu tentar estudar, por isso apagou as velas e deixou o quarto, sem se quer se preocupar em perder tempo tentando imaginar como Sirius entrara no dormitório feminino...

Afinal de contas, ele era Sirius Black, um mistério para todo a humanidade, e era melhor deixa-lo assim, sem ser resolvido.

**

* * *

****terminar o capítulo. Algumas pessoas talvez achem estranho eu atualizar rápido... Só que eu também leio fics e fico agoniada esperando o próximo capítulo! Fora que minha querida amiga Duda vai me matar se começar a ler a fic e eu não atualizar com freqüência! E pus a tradução da música, ninguém precisa saber inglês p rs...**

**Ah! Dancinha feliz recebi minhas duas primeiras reviews xD Por isso, agradecimentos especiais a Mel.Bel.louca (_obrigada pelo elogio xD continue acompanhando! A tendencia é melhorar, rs_) e a Lin Argabash (_não_ _se preocupe, eu atualizo bem rapidinho, viu?)._ **

**Até o próximo capítulo, e se quiserem incentivar uma autora iniciante, deixem reviews xD rs... Se bem que se lerem ja to feliz.**

**Até o próximo!**


	4. Destino

**Capítulo 4: ****Destino**

Descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, Lily encontrou o salão comunal cheio. Bom, isso era uma grande melhora comparada a hora em que acordara, confundindo sábado com qualquer outro dia de aula... Trazia embaixo do braço um novo livro, "_Como Mover Um Castelo_", por Diana Wynne Jones. Notou que uma das poltronas em frente à lareira estava vaga, e logo rumou para lá se sentando próxima ao calor confortante do fogo.

Não muito depois que sentara, entretida com seu livro, alguém sentou ao seu lado. Ela tentou ignorar, mas a pessoa logo se manifestou:

- Isso é tudo que você faz? Ler e correr?

- Potter – Lily bufou, fechando o livro e já se levantando para ir embora, mas foi puxada para sentar novamente.

- **Uma** conversa, Evans – ele pediu – Apenas **uma** por hoje, pode ser?

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, parecendo refletir. Sentou-se um pouco de lado para melhor olhá-lo.

- Me deixe perguntar uma coisa, Potter. O quê você está procurando?

- Como assim? – ele perguntou.

Os dois se encararam, olhos nos olhos, praticamente não piscavam.

- O que você procura na vida? Felicidade? Amor? Saúde? Ou talvez uma rota de fuga?

James parou um pouco para pensar e um estranho silêncio parou entre os dois. Lily não tirava os olhos de cima dele, esperando a resposta. Quando a ruiva se cansou e ia falar algo, o rapaz resolveu se pronunciar.

- Eu acho que o que busco na vida é... Bom, é o sentido da vida mesmo, sabe?

- O sentido da vida? – Lily perguntou, mostrando contrariedade na voz.

James corou diante do olhar que ela lhe lançou.

- Eu sei que isso é meio clichê... Mas eu tenho isso como um tipo de hobby... Eu gosto de ficar procurando o porquê de estarmos aqui.

Lily não parecia satisfeita, embora a resposta do rapaz a tivesse surpreendido. Sempre achara que a vida dele girava em torno de quadribol e a listinha de garotas do "_irresistível James Potter_" (imaginem uma careta da Lily aqui!). Ela não ia deixá-lo escapar de sua pergunta nem se sair bem...

- E o que faz você pensar existe um único motivo para a vida?

James a encarou um pouco confuso, ela realmente estava a fim de deixá-lo doido. Nos seis anos que tinha em Hogwarts, ninguém nunca havia feito isso com ele. Em geral, garotas apenas se derretiam com ele e não faziam perguntas que o deixavam sem saber o que responder. Lily tomou o silêncio como um incentivo a continuar falando.

- Você tem que estar aberto para várias possibilidades, ou ao menos aceitar outros pontos de vista. Quem pode dizer que existe uma única razão para estarmos aqui? Talvez existam inúmeras razões.

- E o que você acha? – ele perguntou.

- Eu acredito que cada ser tem seus próprios sentidos. Cada um de nós é único, e estamos onde estamos por nossa culpa e responsabilidade. Eu acho que cada um tem sua razão.

James balançou a cabeça devagar, assimilando o que ela dissera.

- Deixe-me perguntar outra coisa a você, Potter. O que é vida? – ela perguntou, com os olhos esmeraldas brilhando.

- A gente não acabou de falar sobre isso? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu não estou perguntando o sentido da vida – ela disse respirando fundo – Vamos por desse jeito, como você definiria a vida?

Ele não respondeu, a confusão estava estampada no rosto. Definitivamente, ela devia ter algo muito sério contra ele... Não dava um segundo se quer para que respirasse. Lily começou a se irritar.

- O que você acha que a vida é? Uma série de testes? Um lugar para que um ser supremo nos veja evoluir? Quando você escuta a palavra **vida**, você acha que a vida é...

O maroto continuou sem responder, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Excitante? Divertida? Chata? Sem importância? – ela ofereceu – Vida é o que para você, James Potter? Eu não posso fazer com que fique mais claro! – a frustração crescia na voz dela – A vida é o **que**? Vida é...

- Bonita – James praticamente sussurrou.

Lily parou com o mantra que tanto repetia, encarando em estado de choque. Isso sim ela nunca esperaria do maroto, mas de certa forma era uma surpresa boa. Não queria acreditar que ele tivesse dito, por isso perguntou rapidamente.

- AHN?

- A vida é bonita – ele repetiu, com um sorriso.

Pela primeira vez em todo o dia, Lily sorriu sinceramente. Os dois ficaram sentados, lado a lado, em silêncio. Estranhamente, os dois se sentiram confortáveis assim. James olhou para fora da janela, o sol estava se pondo.

- Noite de lua cheia – Lily disse, vendo para onde ele olhava.

- Eu tenho que ir – ele disse levantando-se.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e o viu indo embora. Se sentiu estranha, mas resolveu não pensar sobre aquilo, voltando a ler o livro. Antes que James deixasse o salão comunal, ele virou-se encarando Lily compenetrada na leitura novamente.

- Hey, Evans – ele disse, fazendo com que ela levantasse o olhar até ele – Qual o sentido da vida para você?

O salão comunal já estava vazio novamente e o silencio feito foi tão grande que James quase conseguia ouvir o som do sol se pondo. Ela sorriu.

- Hum... Viver, oras. – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo, voltando a ler o livro.

James abanou a cabeça e riu. Ela era realmente surpreendente...

* * *

O dia passara sem maiores acontecimentos, apenas um sábado normal. Entretanto, Lily não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, ficava apenas encarando o teto. Ela tinha feito exatamente o que ela tentara evitar durante tanto tempo: ter uma conversa "_insignificante_" com James Potter.

No dormitório masculino, alguém encarava o teto também. James Potter não conseguia dormir. Ele, finalmente, tinha conversado "_pacificamente_" e visto Lily de um jeito diferente, sem aquela fachada toda, mesmo que por alguns instantes, e isso soava estranhamente familiar...

- Por que eu odeio tanto ele? – ela perguntou a si mesma, esquecendo-se daquele, agora distante, primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Por que ela me odeia tanto? – James resmungou consigo, ao mesmo tempo que Lily.

Os dois se viraram, insones, buscando o relógio. Era exatamente meia-noite.

* * *

**18 de dezembro, 00:00.**

Nada de aula durante as duas semanas seguintes. A grande maioria dos alunos estava feliz, aproveitando as vantagens e brincadeiras do inverno e da neve, além da ausência de aulas. Por alguma razão, esses dois não conseguiam sorrir, ao menos não verdadeiramente.

**00:01**

Lily rolou na cama novamente. Ela não tinha jantado e o estômago começava a roncar em protesto pela ausência de comida.

"_A cozinha está sempre aberta",_ pensou silenciosa. _"Mas como chegar lá sem ser pega?_"

O estomago de James roncou alto e exigiu que ele pegasse a capa da invisibilidade e descesse até a cozinha. E ele **SEMPRE** ouvia o seu estômago.

Engraçado como a vida faz as coisas, não? Quando Lily acabou de descer as escadas do dormitório feminino, ouviu passos descendo as escadas vindos do dormitório masculino, mas não viu ninguém lá. Abanou a cabeça, devia estar ficando doida ou tento alucinações por causa da fome. Nunca mais deixaria de jantar, isso era perigoso.

- Evans! – ela ouviu um sussurro atrás de si, fazendo com que desse um pulo de susto.

- Quem está aí? – ela disse assustada, num sussurro forçado.

James, com um lindo sorriso, tirou a capa da invisibilidade, acenando para uma confusa Lily.

- Você está me seguindo, Potter? – ela ralhou.

- Não seja tão desconfiada, Lily... O que você está fazendo de pé a essa hora da madrugada?

- Evans – ela disse levantando a sobrancelha – Enfim... Só levantei para fazer um lanchinho...

- Nossa, que coincidência, eu também. Mas me diga como você pretende chegar à cozinha sem ser pega, hein Lily? – ele disse, vendo que chamá-la pelo nome soava tão bem.

- Evans... Eu tenho cérebro, Potter, consigo encontrar um jeito.

- Com certeza – ele disse, rolando os olhos – Anda, entra logo embaixo da capa.

- Sei me virar sozinha, obrigada – disse a ruiva.

Ela parecia furiosa, odiava receber ordens... E odiava a idéia de ter que depender de alguém para algo, por isso ela era uma solitária, mesmo sendo popular no colégio. Algo paradoxal, mas Lily Evans é assim: doce e solidária, mas não se meta na vida dela.

- Deixe de ser tão turrona, Lily!

- **Evans**! E deixe de ser tão imaturo, Potter.

- Eu sou o imaturo aqui? – ele disse em tom de revolta.

Lily achou melhor não responder. O problema era que ela sabia não haver jeito de chegar à cozinha... Então, ela via duas opções: uma era dividir a capa (e consequentemente a comida) com Potter, e a outra era roubar a capa e fazer loucura...

James, com certeza, não gostou da opção que ela escolheu... Ele não conseguia ver onde ela estava, tendo que confiar nos seus sentidos desenvolvidos pelo quadribol para pegá-la antes que deixasse o salão comunal. E ele conseguiu, bem na hora que ela chegou a saída.

A posição dos dois era um tanto inconveniente (_N.A.: Depende do ponto de vista!_). Quando ele atacou o que viu pela frente para puxar a capa, acabou caindo e levando Lily ao chão junto dele. Resultado: a tal posição, com James por cima de Lily, os rostos próximos, um ouvindo a respiração do outro. Ele, na tentativa de não cair, segurara os pulsos dela contra o chão. Pior, ao menos na concepção da ruiva, era que ele não se mexera e ela ficara sem ter como fugir.

- Sai de cima de mim, Potter – ela disse encarando os olhos castanhos dele. "_Castanhos esverdeados..._", ela mesma se corrigiu, antes de brigar novamente consigo por estar reparando.

- Não antes de eu encontrar um castigo razoável para você. – ele repetiu frio, encarando os olhos esmeralda flamejantes.

Lily ficou realmente irritada, tentou se livrar, mas o maroto era mais forte que ela, não deixando alternativa, a não ser esperar impaciente para ser torturada...

- Me beija – ele disse tranqüilo.

- **NEM MORTA**! – ela respondeu furiosa.

- Ah! É só um beijinho... Encostar os lábios, não doi nada – ele replicou.

- Vai, vai sim – ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior irritada.

- Você não quer que seu primeiro beijo seja comigo? – ele disse sorrindo

- E quem disse que seria meu primeiro?

- Eu... Ahm... Presumi? – ele disse, já sem o sorriso bobo.

- Presumiu que por eu andar sozinha, eu sou assim a minha vida inteira? – ela disse com aquele quê de "_você é deprimentemente idiota_".

James corou, pouco, mas corou. "Essa Lily…" pensou sonhador, internamente.

- Presumir coisas sobre mim é bem tipico de um idiota como você. Agora, sai de cima de mim, Potter!

- Não – ele disse, sorrindo novamente – Eu não ligo de não ser o seu primeiro. O único jeito de você sair daqui é se me beijar, simples assim.

Lily grunhiu com raiva, desejando imensamente que acontecesse um milagre para tira-la daquela encrenca toda.

- Não, Potter. Eu mal te conheço, apenas trocamos algumas palavras durante o dia. Eu **NÃO** VOU TE BEIJAR!

- Não tem problemas... Se bem que é bem fácil eu te beijar nessa posição, de qualquer forma.

Lily o fuzilou de tal forma que até Voldemort tremeria na base. Maldita hora que esquecera a varinha no quarto...

- Oras Lily... Não é tão ruim assim!

- Realmente – ela disse irônica – é pior!

Antes que James pudesse fazer alguma coisa, uma voz os distraiu.

- Jamesy, Jamesy – disse uma voz afetada vindo pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Os dois levantaram os olhos e encontraram Sirius Black parado, suado e sujo na entrada do salão comunal.

- Eu já estava indo pro dormitório atrás de você, Pontas – ele disse com uma sobrancelha levantada diante da cena a sua frente.

James se levantou e ajudou Lily a ficar de pé, um tanto quanto sem graça. Lily agradeceu internamente por Sirius tê-la salvo de um destino, ahm... Melhor nem comentar.

- Jamesy, meu querido Jamesy, tendo que implorar a uma garota para que ela o beije? – disse Sirius, imitando quase perfeitamente a mãe de James. – Oh! Me beije, por favor Lilyzinha! Ohhh...

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas – disse James irritado, jogando a capa para Lily – Pronto, ta aí Evans, se divirta. Eu tenho coisa mais importante pra fazer.

Com essas palavras, ele seguiu Sirius para fora do salão comunal, deixando uma confusa Lily Evans para trás. Não só confusa, como curiosa... E uma Lily curiosa pode ser um problema...

* * *

**N.A.:** Desculpa pela demora gente... Pelo menos fiz o capitulo um pouquinho maior! Meu pc andou me sabotando e, além disso, eu tive uns posts do rpg (_sim eu jogo rpg de fórum . amooo³_) pra fazer, aí embolou a coisa toda e eu me atrasei.

Ahm... Minha fic chegou a seis reviews! Kath feliz comemorando Obrigada! Ok, vamos agradecer decentemente:

**_Mel.Bel.louca_** : que bom que você gosta do meu Sirius! Se você ver que ele não pegou uma ironia, tenha certeza: passou mulher na área e desconcentrou ele!

**_Mary M Evans:_** Desculpe não ter postado tão rápido, mas já expliquei, né? É minha primeira fic sim, embora baseada em outra. Espero que um dia você resolva postar sua fic qnd o fizer, me avise que eu vou ler! Well... Quanto ao Sirius, ele só parece lerdo, é que geralmente passa algo mais interessante, e ele acaba "perdendo alguma coisa", sabe? E quanto a Lily e James... Espere pelos próximos capítulos xD rs...

**_Thaty: _**Que bom que você adorou o capitulo espero que continue gostando!

**_DeH:_** Fic atualizada! Pedido atendido, e já providenciando o próximo capitulo!

É isso aí povo e pova, até o próximo capítulo! E se quiser fazer uma autora feliz... Aperte aquele botãozinho roxo ali e me deixe uma review xD


	5. Sonhos e Lobisomens

**Capítulo 5:  
****Sonhos e Lobisomens**

Assim que Sirius e James saíram, Lily se deu conta que o apetite dela tinha ido embora com eles. Embora estivesse curiosa para saber aonde os marotos iam, a lembrança do que acabara de acontecer a perturbou o suficiente para voltar a dormir, ao menos tentar. Mais uma vez, acabou tendo uma conversa inútil com Potter, mas, além disso, ela acabara **flertando** com ele!

A lembrança dele próximo, dizendo que só a deixaria sair se ela o beijasse, a irritou de forma que achou melhor não subir de volta ao dormitório, não queria acordar as meninas. Além disso, ficaria de olho pra ver quando os rapazes voltariam. Por isso, deitou-se no sofá, usando a capa da invisibilidade como cobertor. Em pouco tempo, um bocejo apareceu e logo a ruiva acabou adormecendo.

* * *

Uma aluna do primeiro ano entrara num salão amplo, cheio de gente. Apontam para ela um banquinho, no qual ela se senta, sentindo um misto de curiosidade, encanto e medo. Tudo ali para ela era novo, uma descoberta, totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa que vira na vida. Uma senhora põe um chapéu estranho em sua cabeça, a menina leva um pequeno susto, mas se fascina quando escuta o chapéu sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"_Decisão difícil_", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, "_Temos aqui, com certeza, uma grande inteligência por trás de aparentes capacidades normais, e também uma sede de ser aceita... Além de provavelmente vir a ser uma dama muito bonita, há de despertar muitos olhares senhorita... Vejamos mais... Hum..._"

A pequena Lily Evans, de apenas 11 anos, fechou os olhos bem fechados. O Chapéu Seletor tinha descrito para ela as qualidades de uma corvinal segundo o livro que lera durante a viagem. Entretanto, ela tinha gostado tanto da Grifinória, sentia dentro de seu coração desde a primeira vez que ela era uma grifinória, como se não houvesse nada mais óbvio do que isso. Foi então que o Chapéu Seletor gritou como se fosse um eco de seus desejos.

- Quer dizer que a senhorita quer ir para a Grifinória? – disse alto, assustando a menina.

"_Mocinha, embora tenhas as qualidades de uma corvinal, onde seria bem aceita não duvide, seu destino está ligado a Grifinória, onde é com certeza o seu lugar, pois muita coragem há de mostrar..._", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido novamente, antes de gritar "**GRIFINÓRIA!**"

Uma onda de gritos e comemorações veio da mesa dos leões, a mesa das bandeiras vermelhas e douradas, dando as boas vindas a mais nova aluna. Lily correu com os olhos para o mar de primeiroanistas atrás de si, mas notou apenas um. **Ele** tinha cabelo desarrumado e óculos de armações finas, mas não fora essa a razão pela qual ela o notara...

"_Era porque..."_

Mas ela não conseguia se lembrar...

"_Porque..."_

De repente, um barulho a assustou, mas ainda assim sua mente a levou novamente ao rapaz que chamara a sua atenção.

"_Que barulho estranho é esse?"_

Esse garoto... Tinha algo nele, o que era...

"_Porque..."_

A menina ouviu um grito alto.

"_Quem gritou lobisomem?"_

"_Porque..."_

O garoto com o cabelo desarrumado, por que ele estava gritando? O que aquele lobo estava fazendo com ele? O que raios estava acontecendo... Uma Lily Evans de 11 anos gritou ao ver o garoto sendo atacado por um lobisomem, enquanto a Lily Evans de 16 anos gritava a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente, acordando do estranho pesadelo.

- **JAMES**! – ela gritou assustada, recebendo inúmeros olhares.

O salão comunal, como Lily pode notar logo, estava cheio de alunos lançando-lhes os mais diversos olhares, alguns dos quais gritaram ao vê-la surgir do nada. Ela tinha a respiração entrecortada, sentindo algumas poucas lágrimas descerem dos olhos, fruto do estranho sonho. Com uma rápida olhada em volta e se dando conta q ainda estava de pijama, agarrou a capa e subiu as pressas para seu quarto, rápido o suficiente para ouvir uma quartanista dizendo:

- Eu sempre soube que essa garota era esquisita...

Como se não bastasse o já ocorrido, assim que a ruiva entrou no quarto e fechou à porta atrás de si, ela foi aberta novamente e James Potter entrou com uma cara assustada.

- Lily? – ele perguntou claramente preocupado.

Aquilo não era pra ser engraçado, mas ela sentiu-se tão à vontade, tão bem, que acabou rindo. Uma simples palavra a fizera abrir um estranho, mas bonito, sorriso, o encarando tentando buscar algo na memória, tinha alguma coisa...

- Você me chamou de Lily – ela disse calma, recebendo um olhar inquisidor do maroto – Você não me chama assim desde... Desde o primeiro ano...

- Por que você gritou o meu nome? – ele perguntou docemente, como se tivesse medo que ela fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Ah! Sai dessa Potter – ela disse mudando o tom – Foi só um sonho, eu to bem... E você não precisa agir como... Como se você se importasse.

Ela soltou um muxoxo, mas logo assumiu a pose de durona.

- Como queira, Evans – ele retrucou no mesmo tom – Ainda assim você me deve uma explicação.

Ela o encarou, sentindo a costumeira irritação cuja presença de James causava. Nem de longe parecia a menina doce que antes sorrira ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome. Era como se existisse um anjinho e um diabinho dentro dela e cada um assumisse uma hora. Dessa vez, o diabinho parecia estar vencendo...

- Eu só tive um pesadelo – ela disse como que constatando o óbvio – E nele você era atacado por um lobisomem... Agora, eu sinto prazer em ficar sozinha, eu realmente fico melhor sozinha. Cai fora, por favor.

James ficou pálido ao ouvir as palavras dela. Achou melhor atender ao pedido da garota, mas antes de sair a encarou sério, olhando bem fundo nos olhos verdes dela.

- Isso é mentira, Lily. Ninguém é feliz sozinho, nem mesmo você. – ele disse virando-se e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ela o viu e ouviu as palavras... Jogou-se na cama, fechando as cortinas em volta de si e cobrindo-se com a capa da invisibilidade novamente. Potter podia sobreviver mais um dia ou até mais sem a capa. Nesse momento, ela precisava mais do que ele, pois tudo o que mais queria era desaparecer do mundo e nunca mais ser encontrada... E nunca mais ter que sair daquela cama.

* * *

Dezoito, dezenove e vinte de dezembro eram dias de lua cheia.

Lily já notara a algum tempo que, de tempos em tempos, os quatro marotos sumiam. Remus, quando reaparecia, estava sempre adoentado. Não demorou muito para a ruivinha reparar que isso sempre acontecia em noites de lua cheia. Outra coisa chamara a sua atenção e a estava incomodando: a cara que James fizera quando contara sobre o estanho sonho que tivera. Era óbvio, tinha algo acontecendo, e o que quer que fosse ela queria saber. Ela não ia perder a chance, afinal, tinha a capa da invisibilidade em mãos, podia segui-los sem ser descoberta.

Na noite do dia 19, Lily esperou ao lado da entrada do salão comunal. Quando era próximo a meia-noite, ela viu os três marotos descendo as escadas. Peter, como sempre, parecia desligado do mundo, Sirius parecia irritado com algo relacionado a James. Eles se aproximaram relativamente tranqüilos. Ela pode ver Sirius dar um tapa de leve (_cof cof_) na cabeça do maroto de óculos, que nem se quer retrucara.

- Você emprestou a capa pra EVANS? – falou Sirius, incrédulo.

Lily não pode deixar de sorrir. James apenas desviara o olhar, sem se quer responder ao amigo, até porque ele não tinha o que dizer... Tamanha fora a irritação da noite anterior que até esquecera que a capa estava com Lily.

- Pontas, eu finalmente descobri o que você tem! – disse Sirius, já com um sorriso.

- E o que você acha que eu tenho? – falou o outro, com um sorriso maroto.

- Você ta apaixonado pela Lily Evans!– constatou.

- Almofadinhas, seu cachorro safado – disse James rindo – Lily me odeia, esqueceu disso?

- Hum... Isso não faz você parar de se preocupar com ela.

James apenas rolou os olhos, com um meio sorriso. Realmente, isso não fazia com que ele parasse de se preocupar ou de pensar naquela ruivinha de olhos verdes. Ela podia xingá-lo, até azará-lo, ele não estava nem aí. Ela tinha um encanto... Em pensar que na semana anterior ele mal a notava...

- Afinal... Por que mais você estaria **implorando** a ela que te beijasse? – disse Sirius, começando a imitar James (até bem por sinal) – _"Oh! __Lily... Me beija Lily! __Oh Lily, eu não sou tão repulsivo assim! Eu tomo banho uma vez a cada dois meses! Lily isso e Lily aquilo..."_

- Eu ainda te mato qualquer dia desses – ele ameaçou o amigo, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- Isso é uma promessa ou só mais uma ameaça? – disse Sirius rindo.

James não resistiu e começou a rir junto do amigo. Eles atravessaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que não gostara nem um pouco de ser acordada tão tarde, prejudicava seu sono de beleza, mas estranhamente ela parecia estar acostumada a essas incursões do grupinho.

Lily ouviu toda a conversa dos dois rapazes _(afinal, Peter se quer abrira a boca)_, rindo internamente da imaturidade dos dois. Ela os seguiu pelo castelo, por passagens que nem sabia existir. De repente, chegaram ao lado de fora do castelo e saíram pelo jardim, até chegar a uma árvore, o Salgueiro Lutador, que atacava todos que se aproximavam. A lua cheia entre nuvens iluminava todo o jardim, deixando um clima um pouco sombrio.

Por um segundo, ela se perguntou o que estava fazendo ali, seguindo três dos maiores arranjadores de problema de toda Hogwarts, em direção a uma árvore que poderia facilmente lançá-la para o outro lado do gramado ou simplesmente fazer farinha de seus ossos. Entretanto, nesse segundo Peter desaparecera e a árvore para completamente de se mexer seus ramos, deixando uma Lily pasma.

Pra variar, a curiosidade venceu o lado racional da grifinória.

* * *

James era capaz de jurar que ouvira uma quarta pessoa entrando pela passagem aos pés do Salgueiro Lutador, mas não vira ninguém por mais que tentasse. Abanou a cabeça, devia ser apenas impressão... Continuou caminhando pela passagem até a Casa dos Gritos logo atrás de Sirius e Peter. Não muito tempo depois, chegaram a escada que levava a outro patamar.

Entretanto, a sensação de que havia alguém atrás dele não desaparecia. Chegou até a sentir a respiração de alguém em seu pescoço. Então ele teve aquela sensação familiar, o radar de "lilies" logo o alertou. Ele não queria acreditar que ela estava ali.

- **LILY**! – ele disse rapidamente, se virando em busca da garota nervosamente por todo o cômodo que haviam acabado de entrar – Lily, eu sei que você está aqui! Saia rápido! CORRA ANTES QUE...

- JAMES CUIDADO! – gritou Sirius, transformando-se em um grande cachorro de pelagem negra ao mesmo tempo.

Lily gritou aterrorizada vendo um lobisomem na direção de James. O lobisomem ouviu o grito da garota e desviou do maroto, passando a procurá-la usando o olfato, uma vez que ainda estava com a capa. Sirius atacou o lobisomem pelo lado, numa tentativa de detê-lo. No meio da confusão que se formara, um cervo apareceu onde momentos antes estava James.

Embora corresse perigo, a monitor grifinória não queria deixar o local temendo pelo perigo que os marotos estavam correndo. Ela procurou nos bolsos de seu robe a varinha, mas se deu conta que ela não estava lá. Agora não tinha jeito, tudo que podia fazer era correr e foi o que fez. Correu o máximo que pode, embora com certa dificuldade por conta da neve, só parando ao chegar ao salão comunal.

A torre da Grifinória estava silenciosa, o salão totalmente vazio. Lily atirou a capa no chão, sentando-se próxima da lareira encostada, mas em uma parede com as pernas encolhidas, brigando consigo mesma em voz baixa.

- Lily, por que você é tão idiota? – ela resmungou baixo, batendo com a cabeça na parede repetidas vezes.

A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em Potter sendo perseguido pelo lobisomem, assim como no sonho. Ele podia ter morrido e seria culpa **dela**, tudo culpa dela.

O corpo dela pedia por uma boa noite de sono. Ela estava suada, ainda respirando com alguma dificuldade e realmente precisando de um banho pra dormir, mas ela sabia que não seria capaz de dormir agora.

Como pode ter sido tão cega? Noite de lua cheia, assim como no sonho em que o lobisomem atacava Potter, e por pouco a coisa não tinha acontecido realmente daquele jeito. Pra completar o "domingo perfeito", ela perdera a varinha.

Com os olhos fechados, revendo tudo que acontecera, ela batia na cabeça irritada consigo mesma, até que um par de mãos forte segurou as suas, impedindo que ela continuasse. Ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com James, ajoelhado diante de si. Ele parecia que tinha ido ao inferno e voltado, tinha feridas que sangravam, por todo rosto e corpo ele era uma mistura de suor e sujeira.

Se alguém passasse por ali naquele momento, a primeira impressão que teria era que o cavaleiro tinha acabado de vir de uma missão perigosa e agora voltara para sua princesa. Os dois se encaravam, olhos nos olhos, sem conseguir emitir um mísero som que não o da respiração e o bater dos corações.

Antes que um deles pudesse ter qualquer reação, Sirius chegou e logo notou a semelhança entre os dois e antigas história, por isso soltou uma gracinha sobre o cavaleiro e sua nobre dama, destruindo o clima anterior.

- Lily, você ta legal? – perguntou Sirius.

Ela apenas bufou irritada, sem se quer responder. Um longo silêncio se formou e foi quando James se deu conta que ainda estava segurando as mãos da garota. Ele a ajudou a levantar e se pôs de pé também, sem nada dizer.

- Vocês dois – ela falou baixo, mas ainda assim brava – são **loucos**! O Ministério da Magia sabe que vocês são animagos? E o que deu na cabeça oca de vocês para sair em plena noite de lua cheia e ficar seguindo um lobisomem por aí?

James a ignorou, dando-lhe as costas e voltando-se para Sirius. Não queria brigar com ela, tinha outras preocupações no momento e ela parecia estar muito bem obrigado.

- Ele ta sozinho? – perguntou em tom nítido de preocupação.

Lily o olhou revoltada, quase soltando fumaça. Se a luz não estivesse fraca, eles teriam visto que ela estava quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

- Peter está de olho nele. – Sirius respondeu.

A raiva da ruiva aumentou ainda mais ao ser ignorada pelo segundo maroto, além de eles parecerem tratar um ser perigoso como um bichinho de estimação... Esses garotos não tinham juízo nenhum, haviam passado de todos os limites.

- O que vocês estão fazendo com esse lobisomem? É seu bichinho de estimação ou algo do gênero? – ela quase gritou.

- Não – James disse olhando dentro dos olhos dela – Mas **ELE** é o nosso melhor amigo.

Os dois deram as costas para ela novamente e a deixaram só, saindo pelo buraco do retrato. Afinal de contas, eles ainda tinham que cuidar do melhor amigo, por isso viraram animagos, por isso se arriscavam.

"_Mas __**ELE**__ é o nosso melhor amigo_", a frase ecoou na cabeça de uma assustada Lily.

* * *

**N.A.:** Vamos lá... O filme estreou! Aleluia! Eu não vou contar spoiler, porque eu acho muito vacilo (_eu ficaria uma arara_), mas vou dizer que fui com mais 23 pessoas pro cinema, duas filas inteiras só nossas, muito massa! Embora discorde de algumas coisas, achei o melhor filme de todos! Muito bom mesmo (_salvo detalhes, mas deixa quieto_) Por que to contando isso? Porque esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual eu não atualizei a fic! Ta, ta, ta... Eu fui à estréia, a estréia foi quarta... Então porque eu não postei?

Simples: meus tios chegaram na quinta, ou seja, quem disse que eu tive tempo? Saí todos esses dias (também sou filha de Deus) e eles foram embora hoje (terça). Fora que esse capítulo puxou bastante meu cérebrozinho... Até porque a Lily me deixa doida! Hauahauahau

Ta, chega de bla bla bla... O capitulo ta aí, espero sinceramente que gostem, pois eu ainda estou em dúvida...

Ah! Quero agradecer as reviews! Gente, eu fico tão feliz . Nem acredito, 10 reviews! Algumas eu andei respondendo por e-mail, mas vou responder todas rapinho aqui pra não correr riscos!

**DeH**: você eu tenho certeza que respondi por e-mail xD Rs... Ta aí o capitulo novo, eu não esqueço de postar não! E cumpri o prazo de uma semana no máximo!

**Kacau**: Pois é... Sonhos podem virar realidade, a Lily que o diga, não é mesmo? Espero que continue gostando da fic

**Kah**: Ta aí, mais um capitulo!

É isso aí, até o próximo capítulo gente! Se quiser deixar uma autora feliz... Aperta aquele _**botãozinho lindo e roxo**_ ali embaixo e deixa uma review Mas se quiser continuar lendo, eu entendo )

Beijinhos


	6. Espelho, promessas e desejos

**Capítulo 6:  
****Espelho, ****promessas e desejos**

"_My insides all turn to ash (Todas minhas entranhas viram cinzas)  
__So slow (Tão devagar)  
__And blew away as I collapsed (E voam para longe enquanto eu colapso)  
__So Cold(Tão frio)  
__A black wind took them away (Um vento negro levou elas para longe)  
__From sight (Da vista)  
__Another darkness over the day (Outra escuridão durante o dia)  
__That night (Aquela noite)_

_And the clouds above move closer(E as nuvens acima se movem para perto)  
__Looking so dissatisfied__ (Parecendo tão insatisfeitas)  
__But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing (Mas o vento cruel continuou soprando, soprando)  
__  
I used to be my own protection (Eu costumava ser minha própria proteção)  
__But not now__ (Mas não agora)  
__Because my path has lost direction (Porque meu caminho perdeu a direção)  
__Somehow (De alguma maneira)_

* * *

Lily se deitou e fechou o cortinado em volta da cama. Ficou encarando as cortinas absorta, sem conseguir dormir. Ela não queria mesmo dormir... Afinal, nas últimas noites, ela tivera pesadelos absurdos que arruinaram o resto de toda sua vida, ao menos era o que pensava ao sentir um terrível vazio. A ruivinha se sentia incrivelmente sozinha, como nunca imaginara que fosse possível se sentir. Lógico que ela fora assim praticamente desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Embora fosse uma garota popular, ficava na sua, acreditava que era melhor assim.

Desde aquela manhã em que Potter sentara-se ao lado dela e conversara, como só um amigo faria, o vazio se fez presente em seu peito, um espaço que só poderia ser preenchido por um amigo. Ela odiava ter de admitir isso, mas a verdade era que sentia falta de James, e não era pouca. Ele fora o único que se importara em conhecê-la realmente, se bem que ele destruíra tudo que tinham construído... Mas agora ele tinha corrido para vê-la quando gritara por ele acordando de um pesadelo, parecia estar tentando ser amigo dela, parecia realmente se preocupar com ela... Parecia querer reconstruir o que fora perdido. Ainda assim ela sentia que precisava se afastar dele. Por quê?

Lily se sentou na cama, sem abrir a cortina. Será que tinha medo de perder um amigo de novo? Não, James não faria isso dessa vez, ela tinha certeza. Então... Por quê? Por que uma parte dela gritava para que fugisse dele toda vez que o rapaz tentava se aproximar? Patético como alguém odeia outra pessoa e nem se quer consegue lembrar o motivo, ela se sentia patética... Não conseguia se lembrar o porquê de odiar tanto o maroto de óculos...

Ela suspirou fundo. Aquele primeiro ano em Hogwarts parecia tão... Distante? Enevoado? Perdido... Realmente, mal parecia que tinha um dia acontecido…

Um sentimento ruim surgiu dentro de si, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos e se jogasse de costas na cama. O sol estava nascendo, como ela sabia era um mistério, era como se pudesse sentir os movimentos dele. Passara a noite toda em claro.

A ruivinha desistiu de tentar dormir, não tinha sono algum. Jogou as cobertas de lado e abriu as cortinas, sentando-se na cama. As outras garotas do sexto ano da Grifinória tinham viajado para passar o Natal com a família (ela não ia por não querer brigar com a irmã... Já bastavam as férias de verão), e ela geralmente gostava disso, de não ter ninguém invadindo sua privacidade. Entretanto, agora ela via a coisa toda de forma diferente... Via como realmente era.

Não era privacidade, nunca fora essa a questão, nunca fora isso o que realmente quisera. Era tudo a ver com ser uma solitária...

_**Solitária, solidão, sozinha.**_

Essas três palavras eram a base em que Lily construira sua adolescência até então. Companheirismo nunca fora uma de suas atividades favoritas. Na verdade, ela sempre debochou de quem precisava de outras pessoas o tempo todo, eram pessoas sem individualidade, sem independência. Mas agora... Agora ela queria isso, ela necessitava. Durante anos, ela enganou a si mesma para acreditar que era melhor ficar sozinha, que ela se dava melhor sozinha. Tinha sido uma forma de proteção, mas de que realmente ela estava se protegendo? Deu outro longo suspiro.

"_Amizade e amor simplesmente aparecem no caminho_" ela dissera uma vez a si mesma.

Por que ela quis ser tão... **Sozinha**?

Lembrando-se da escola trouxa em que estudara, ela percebeu o quanto costumava rir... Era tão divertido, tinha tantos amigos. Tinha sido uma garota que gostava da companhia dos outros, mal era capaz de reconhecer em quem se transformara... Uma garota que quase não ria mais. E, então, ela se deu conta que a primeira risada que dera nesses anos de solidão tinha sido apenas há tão pouco tempo...

"_Com o Potter_", ela pensou suspirando fundo.

Todos esses pensamentos acabavam voltando no jovem maroto de óculos, o que a intrigava. Ela sabia que ele tinha algo a ver com tudo isso, mas se pudesse lembrar exatamente o _**quê**_... O que foi que aconteceu? O que teria feito uma Lily Evans sociável, amiga, agitada de 11 anos se transformar na garota que via refletida no espelho agora?

Literalmente, o espelho diante dela refletia uma quase estranha. O mesmo espelho que havia desistido de avisar anos atrás. Lily tinha se tornado uma solitária porque quisera... E agora, após anos de silêncio, ele voltava a falar com ela, ou será que ela agora voltara a ouvir?

- Lily, querida, isso já está durando de mais – ele falou doce.

Ela encarou, mas nada disse.

- Sua solidão já está à mostra, senhorita Evans, você está próxima do limite... Próxima de um patamar muito perigoso – ele continuou dizendo.

Ela ignorou o comentário.

- Seus olhos não têm mais o fogo, perderam _aquele_ brilho – sentenciou pesaroso.

Ela olhou os próprios olhos, eles realmente haviam perdido o brilho, pareciam tristes, derrotados...

- Você está com olheiras.

Lily bufou. Como sempre, a irritação vinha como forma de "_autodefesa_". Grande coisa, ela não dormira direito... Lógico que estava com olheiras.

- Mas são olheiras profundas, meu anjo.

A realidade então abriu os olhos da menina. Como ela não percebera isso antes? Como pode não perceber no que estava se transformando?

- Pequena... – o espelho pareceu hesitar – Você perdeu sua habilidade de sorrir.

A ruivinha parecia surpresa diante da constatação de algo que esteve diante de si por tanto tempo... Como se deixara ir tão longe? Como fora capaz de se entregar assim? Era preciso tomar uma atitude, e ela o faria.

- Bem, então eu vou recuperá-la – Lily sussurrou – Eu prometo isso a você.

**

* * *

**

Remus estava deitado em uma das camas da ala hospitalar, sentia-se incrivelmente cansado. O sol tinha se posto a não muito tempo, mas a lua só devia aparecer dali, pelo menos, umas duas horas. Ele estava a salvo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Ele ouviu alguém entrando, mas estava fraco de mais para pensar em investigar quem poderia ser. Pode ouvir vozes conversando e, após cerca de quase dez minutos, Madame Pomfrey veio até ele, acompanhada por ninguém menos que Lily Evans. Ela estava diferente, ele pode notar.

A monitora pegou a mão do maroto, carinhosa, o que o surpreendeu. Ele encarou as duas num misto de curiosidade, surpresa e confusão. Embora se conhecessem e conversassem às vezes, por serem monitores, ela nunca demonstrara muito de si... Sempre na sua, meio calada, e agora isso...

- A senhorita Evans aqui – Madame Promfrey começou – foi um anjo e passou o dia inteiro pesquisando um antídoto para lobisomens e comprando os ingredientes para isso... E ela o trouxe para você.

Remus sorriu para Lily. Ele lembrava vagamente da noite anterior, mas sabia que tinha praticamente atacado a ruivinha.

Madame Pomfrey deu a ele a poção, um vidrinho com um líquido de coloração prateada.

- Você vai continuar se transformando... – disse a enfermeira – Mas vai conseguir manter a consciência.

- Obrigado – ele disse numa voz fraca.

- Não me agradeça, a senhorita Evans aqui fez tudo.

Lily corou um pouco. Realmente, levara todo o dia pesquisando em livros antigos, mas não o fizera para ter reconhecimento, fizera por gostar do rapaz e saber o quão doloroso devia ser aquilo tudo para ele.

- Você ainda não vai ter plena consciência, porque eu não tive tempo para preparar a poção certa... Essa é uma versão mais fraca, mas pra próxima lua cheia a outra já vai estar pronta e você vai ter a consciência humana...

- Obrigado – sorriu um pouco mais Remus, voltado para Lily.

O maroto a olhou, "_obrigado_" não expressava o quão grato ele ficara por ela ter se dado ao trabalho de pesquisar e fazer uma poção que amenizasse seu estado, ainda mais de ele ter quase a atacado... Se sentia péssimo por isso, e ela sendo tão gentil. Num sussurro cansado, ele completou.

- Eu sou um cara de muita sorte... Em ter uma amiga como você.

**

* * *

**

Lily caminhava pelos corredores desertos do castelo praticamente saltitando tamanha era sua alegria, não se sentia assim desde... Desde que descobrira-se bruxa. Remus a considerava uma _**amiga**_!

Ela, Lily Evans, a garota que prezara por tantos anos a solidão, tinha um amigo. Isso pode parecer algo besta, que não precisa de comemorações, mas se as pessoas que a criticassem por comemorar tivessem passado a adolescência quase inteira sozinhas e desoladas, elas teriam no rosto um sorriso tão grande quanto o que Lily tinha no momento.

E ela não deixaria mais aquele sorriso sair de seu rosto. Era a nova Lily Evans, seus anos de solidão estavam para acabar.

- Evans – uma voz fria soou atrás dela.

A grifinória de olhos verdes bufou. Ela estava tendo uma noite maravilhosa, não precisava **DISSO** agora... Quando se virou, deu de cara com Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape e outros do grupinho deles. Lily não se lembrava de quando Snape e Malfoy tinham virado amiguinhos como pareciam agora... Logo duas das pessoas que ela menos queria encontrar num corredor deserto.

- O que vocês querem? – ela perguntou, vendo que eles tinham as varinhas em mão apontadas para ela.

Tentou manter a calma e não entrar em pânico, sua varinha continuava desaparecida. Fora isso, eles estavam em muito maior número que ela.

- Você não vai pegar sua varinha, Evans? – perguntou Rodolphus Lestrange.

Lily sentiu um calafrio na espinha, mas pensou rápido. Não tinha contado a ninguém que estava sem varinha, não podia dar bandeira

- Para que me incomodar? Vocês não podem fazer nada comigo dentro das paredes desse castelo, eu sou monitora além do mais. Querem dizer logo qual o motivo dessa reuniãozinha no meio do nada?

- Nos livrar da mais nojenta sangue-ruim que eu tive o desprazer de encontrar – disse Lucius naquele tom enojado típico.

Sentiu uma raiva tremenda, mas sem varinha nem revidar podia. Fora que era monitora, tinha que manter a compostura, ou ao menos tentar.

- Boa sorte com isso – falou a ruiva displicente, dando as costas para ir embora.

- Pode parar de atuar, Evans, nós sabemos que você está sem a sua varinha... Pobrezinha da sangue-ruim – riu Bellatrix Black.

Lily sentiu seu sangue gelar dentro de si. Sem pensar um segundo se quer, ela começou a correr o mais rápido que pode pelo corredor e gritou o primeiro nome que veio a sua mente.

- **JAAAAAAAAAAMES**!

Porque ele, ela não sabia e muito menos se preocupava no momento. Tudo o que realmente importava era que ela tinha dito isso tarde de mais, como sempre. Eles formaram um círculo em volta dela e a encurralaram. Com um aceno de varinha, a boca dela foi tapada e cordas a amarraram seu corpo todo.

Agora ela sabia como uma mosca se sentia, amarrada e presa na teia, a espera da morte certa... A mercê de uma aranha faminta e sem coração, sua carcereira. O desespero tomou conta dela, que tentou inutilmente gritar. Eles iam realmente matá-la dentro do próprio colégio, o teórico lugar mais seguro do mundo!

- No caso de você estar imaginando... – disse Lucius malicioso – Eles vão acreditar que a pequena senhorita Sangue-ruim resolveu dar um mergulho a meia noite... E alguns animais do lago a encontraram por acaso.

Lily sentia medo, com certeza, mas uma raiva indescritível também. Mesmo amordaçada, tentava gritar xingamentos e possíveis feitiços... Maldita hora que perdera a varinha!

- Ou então... – continuou Lestrange – Ela pode ter se aventurado pela Floresta Proibida... E algum monstro tenebroso a atacou.

Ela desistiu de gritar, parecia não ter escapatória. O único dia que acontece algo de realmente bom para ela, o dia em que alguém diz que a considera uma amiga, ela estava fadada a morrer... Sentiu que os olhos estavam úmidos, não era justo isso... Não agora que tudo parecia dar certo.

Suas únicas esperanças é que o lago estivesse tão congelado que não houvesse um lugar se quer para que a jogassem e que os animais da Floresta Proibida estivessem hibernando. Isso é, se animais perigosos hibernassem, o que ela duvidava que acontecesse ali…

Silenciosamente, ela fez uma prece para que ao menos alguém a visse ou algum professor acordesse... Até mesmo que o Filch os pegasse! Não era possível que matariam uma aluna sem ninguém saber...

Para o horror da jovem Evans, o lago estava _**congelado**_, mas havia um buraco no gelo... Um grande o suficiente para jogar uma Lily de 16 anos por ele dentro do lago no auge do inverno.

As cordas e mordaça desapareceram, mas eles tinham lançado um feitiço para que ela não se movesse e a jogaram no lago. O último pensamento da ruivinha antes de encontrar a água gelada foi justamente James, mas um James de 11 anos de idade rindo junto com ela de alguma coisa boba... Ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo, transmitia uma calma, uma paz tão grande...

Foi então que tudo se tornou escuro e frio.

* * *

**N.A.:** Não me esganem! Hauahaua xD Eu já estou começando o próximo capitulo, se tudo der certo eu posto antes de sábado, depende de vocês. 

A música que abre o capítulo chama-se Valentine's Day, do Linkin Park, uma das bandas que eu mais amo no mundo, se não for a que mais amo!A música não ta completa a letra, pus só o que me interessava pro momento. Por que essa música? Vamos às explicações... Na verdade, eu recomendaria que lessem esse capitulo ouvindo a música, pois eu o escrevi ouvindo.

Gente, vou ser sincera... Quase desisti da fic. Por que? Porque eu li o sétimo livro e pelas cuecas de Mérlin! O livro é ótimo (não se preocupem, eu não vou dar spoiler porque acho muito vacilo), mas deu uma cortada na minha inspiração... Por isso, pus a música, reli os capítulos já escrito, os planos pros próximos, as reviews (obrigada genteeeee) xD e me animei de novo. Afinal, eu não vou deixar meus leitores na mão, não mesmo!!

Então… Vamos ao famoso momento "agradecendo as reviews"! Não respondi por e-mail por causa da agonia do 7º livro… Eu fui a primeira a comprar o livro na Saraiva daqui . fui a primeira a sair com ele em mãos! Enfim, vamos às reviews se não eu me empolgo. Primeiramente, gente... 15 reviews! Sem noção da emoção que é isso...

_**Kacau: **_Eu adoro o James, mas esse capítulo foi mesmo dedicado a Lily… Prometo que no próximo ele aparece mais! E quanto ao primeiro ano deles... Muitas surpresas hão de vir ainda!! Não sei se já no próximo capitulo, mas quem sabe?

_**DeH**_: É bom saber que você adora minha fic xD isso anima pra valer! Espero que tenha gostado dessa capítulo... Eu ainda estou em dúvida, mas o próximo tem mais emoções!

_**Mel.Bel.louca**_: Ah... Acontece, eu já esqueci de comentar também... Mas que bom que você comentou nesse xD faz falta! Hehehehe Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e da Lily. Cara, eu adoro essa ruiva!!

_**Thaty:**_ Você pediu... Aí temos uma Lily melhorando! Ta... Eu pareço ter sido meio malvada, mas tudo vai se explicar... Prometo xD

_**Linah Black:**_ A Lily tem algumas coisas a superar... A fase solitária, tristeza e coisa e tal, tudo tem uma boa explicação, é só esperar que você vai ver. Nessa capitulo mesmo, ela já ta bem melhor xD

Então... É isso aí gente! Até o próximo capitulo xD E se quiserem deixar review, a autora aqui fica muito feliz!!

Beijinhos e até o capitulo 7 ;)


	7. Enquanto houver esperança

**Capítulo**** 7:**

**Enquanto houver esperança**

James vinha caminhando tranqüilo pelos corredores desertos e passagens secretas do castelo. Não vira nem sinal de Sirius ou Peter... Eles deviam ter ido na frente com Remus... Por sinal, James se deu conta, nem tinha ido ver o amigo no fim da tarde na enfermaria como sempre fazia, mas Aluado era forte, devia estar bem dentro do possível.

Sozinho e distraído, o maroto andava para o Salgueiro Lutador sem tomar cuidado algum por aonde ia. Sua mente parecia nem estar em seu corpo, pois nada se passava por ela. De repente, ele deu de cara com uma massa indefinida. Seus reflexos, aumentados pela pratica do quadribol, deram tempo para que saísse da vista do, agora ele reparara, sonserino. Eram muitos alunos fora da cama tão tarde e tão próximos do lago...

"_Malfoy e Snape? __Juntos? Não pode ser boa coisa",_ pensou assim que reconheceu dois de seus maiores desafetos.

- Eu não via a hora de me livrar dessa sangue-ruim! Esperei anos por esse dia – Malfoy vangloriou.

O sonserino em quem James dera o encontrão olhava em volta em busca do que o tinha acertado, mas o grifinório se escondera rapidamente atrás do arbusto mais próximo, coberto de neve por sinal.

- Goyle, pare o que quer que você esteja fazendo – disse Malfoy em um tom monótono

O jovem Potter olhou para onde o grupo parecia estar observando, era um buraco no gelo... Grande o suficiente para jogar alguém no lago, ele pode concluir rapidamente. Ele sentiu seu sangue gelar ao pensar na possibilidade...

- Aquela patética da Evans – riu Snape – com aqueles típicos modos se sangue-ruim, escória.

James achou que seu coração tinha parado de bater. Evans? Só tinha uma Evans em Hogwarts, que ele soubesse… Lily Evans? Não, eles não se atreveriam... Se atreveriam?

- Ela é provavelmente mais útil morta, de qualquer forma – continuou Lucius Malfoy em tom de deboche – É uma pena Lily, você até que era quase bonitinha...

A risada do grupo todo fez uma raiva descomunal crescer dentro de James, pois cada segundo que passava era um segundo a menos para Lily. Ele precisava agir e rápido, antes que ela... Ele não queria nem pensar.

Viu que Bellatrix e outro sonserino se afastaram do grupo, voltando ao castelo, deixando apenas quatro. Esses quatro seguravam as varinhas displicentes, tão fáceis para serem roubadas... James era apanhador e dos melhores, podia tranquilamente tomar as varinhas.

O maroto respirou fundo e correu, saltando pelos quatro e tomando as varinhas de uma vez. Sem perder um segundo se quer, jogou-as no buraco no gelo. Sentindo a raiva espalhando-se por cada músculo de seu corpo, juntamente com a preocupação pela ruivinha, ele apontou sua varinha para os quatro e gritou o feitiço com toda força.

- **PETRIFICUS TOTATULUS**! – disse acertando todos de uma só vez.

Devido à dimensão do feitiço, os sonserinos ficaram paralisados, mas ainda podiam falar. James pode ver que os olhos de Malfoy flamejavam em raiva. Os outros três estavam chocados de mais para emitir qualquer palavra.

- Potter – disse Malfoy frio, mas ainda assim demonstrando raiva – Melhor correr, ficar molhada não é a única coisa que sua namoradinha deve estar preocupada lá embaixo – disse em um misto de deboche e desprezo.

Não era preciso falar duas vezes, James nem se deu conta que associara rapidamente Lily como sua namorada, mas apenas ignorou o loiro aguado. Ele respirou fundo, enchendo o pulmão com o máximo de ar que conseguisse, e pulou na água gelada, torcendo que a água praticamente congelada espirrasse em Snape.

Estava realmente escuro embaixo da água, James mal conseguia enxergar um palmo diante do nariz. Ele sentia o desespero aumentar em seu peito enquanto nadava, pois por mais que procurasse não conseguia encontrar nem sinal da ruivinha. Sua razão começava a alertá-lo que, talvez, ela já estivesse...

Não! Ela não podia estar, não enquanto ele ainda pudesse salvá-la. Ele podia? Era preciso admitir, ela devia estar, no mínimo, inconsciente... Embora ele não quisesse pensar nessa possibilidade, a verdade era que as chances de Lily estar viva eram mínimas... E cada vez menores a cada segundo.

Seus pulmões já não agüentavam mais, James tinha que voltar a superfície. Podia sentir lágrimas em seus olhos. Se ele não conseguia ficar mais tempo em baixo da água, que chances ela teria? Um nó se fez em sua garganta, sentiu seu coração se apertar e alguma coisa puxar seu pé...

"_Meu __pé... __Lily!"_, pensou esperançoso e mesmo sem mais fôlego praticamente, afundou ainda mais na água.

Embora buscasse, não encontrou ninguém. Precisava voltar urgentemente à superfície, ou acabaria se afogando. O ar gelado de inverno fora da água ainda era um pouco confortante comparado a temperatura da água. Ele se apoiou no gelo do lago tossindo e tremendo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O rapaz olhou em volta, nada dos sonserinos... Eles tinham fugido. No lugar deles, pode distinguir duas figuras contra a lua e, mesmo sem os óculos, era capaz de reconhecê-los.

- Cadê a Evans? – perguntou Sirius, trazendo James para fora do lago de vez.

O maroto, já com os óculos em mãos novamente, lançou um olhar de dor e tristeza ao amigo. Nunca se sentira assim na vida, era como se tivesse perdido algo muitíssimo importante, algo sem o qual ele não viveria plenamente... E há uma semana ele apenas a achava bonita, mas se quer ligava muito para qual era o nome dela.

- Não... Você ta falando sério, Pontas? – perguntou num sussurro Sirius.

James meneou com a cabeça, estava falando sério como nunca, mas não pode se quer falar algo. O ruído de gelo rachando foi ouvido, junto com um grito apavorado de Peter. Um tentáculo gigante emergiu da água cerca de 3 metros, e parecia estar segurando alguma coisa... O tentáculo jogou o que estava segurando. O quê não, James viu rapidamente se pondo de pé, _quem_!

Sem pensar mais um segundo se quer, ele se preparou para pega-la... E conseguiu! Era Lily, mas ela estava tão pálida, a única coisa com cor eram seus cabelos ruivos encharcados. Os olhos de James brilharam ao ver que ela ainda respirava, não resistiu e a abraçou forte, ainda tremendo pelo frio.

- Levem ela pra enfermaria! – grunhiu Peter, num tom urgente.

O maroto de óculos se quer parou para pensar, apenas se levantou e correu com a ruiva em seus braços feito um louco até a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey não pediu explicações, apenas fez James segui-la até uma cama vazia, onde pos a menina desacordada e sinalizou para o rapaz deitar-se na cama seguinte, mesmo que ele resistisse.

- Sirius! – sussurrou deitado da cama – E o Remus, como está?

- Não precisa se preocupar com seu amigo – disse Madame Pomfrey – Ele está na cama próxima à janela. A doce menina trouxe um antídoto para ele, que está bem calmo. Creio que esteja com a consciência entre um lobo e um garoto, mas vocês podem ir vê-lo se quiserem.

Dito isso, a enfermeira saiu do local, deixando três rapazes bastante preocupados atrás de si. Afinal, existia um antídoto para lobisomens? Por que ninguém nunca dissera isso ou fizera a poção? Sirius respirou fundo, segurou Peter pela gola e o arrastou consigo pelo corredor de camas, até onde deveria estar o quarto maroto... Peter se escondia atrás de Sirius, que abriu lentamente as cortinas.

Para surpresa geral, Remus (transformado, lógico) pulou em cima de Sirius, e começou a lamber a cara do amigo. Peter, que já estava do outro lado da enfermaria, riu diante da cena, fazendo com que James se levantasse para ver.

- REMUS! CAI FORA! – gritou Sirius.

O lobo pulou de volta pra cama, encarando o amigo. James olhava para os amigos, enquanto Sirius se levantava do chão revoltado.

- Até nosso querido Aluado parece gostar do sabor da vingança... A diferença é que quando eu faço isso, estou na forma de um **CACHORRO**, e não na de um _**LOBO FEDIDO**_.

O jovem Potter queria rir, realmente queria, mas estava muito preocupado com Lily para conseguir. Pouco tempo depois, Madame Pomfrey voltou com alguns frasquinhos. James, de pé, se aproximou dela.

- Ela vai ficar legal? – perguntou numa voz preocupada e fraca.

A senhora não respondeu, apenas forçou James a voltar para a cama e deu uma poção para aquecer, que por sinal tinha um gosto terrível. O rapaz engoliu, a muito contragosto.

- **Madame Pomfrey**! – ele reclamou quase num grito

- Francamente, senhor Potter, eu tenho outros alunos para cuidar. Diga logo, o que foi? – replicou impaciente.

- A Evans... Digo, Lily... Ela vai ficar bem?

A face da enfermeira se transformou. Ela estava nitidamente preocupada, deu um leve suspiro, o garoto não ia desistir mesmo.

- É impossível afirmar alguma nesse momento... Vou acabar de drenar a água dos pulmões dela com essa poção – disse mostrando um frasco – Mas a pobre garota quebrou um pulso, além da hipotermia e de estar inconsciente. Temo lhe dizer que ela deva ficar aqui ainda por um bom tempo.

James baixou os olhos e olhou para a ruiva na cama ao lado, enquanto a enfermeira dava a poção. Remus, que não estava muito longe, uivou, um uivo triste lamentando pela amiga. A menina tossiu cuspindo um pouco da água. Todos olharam pra ela, esperançosos, mas nada aconteceu.

Madame Pomfrey fez Lily tomar uma poção para aquecer e retornou para seu escritório, lançando um olhar significativo para James, Sirius e Peter.

- Alguma alma bondosa poderia me contar o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o professor Dumbledore, entrando na enfermaria.

Era de conhecimento geral que o professor só aparecia quando algo importante ou extraordinário tinha acontecido, e os ali conscientes viram uma esperança nascer de conseguir que, finalmente, Snape e Malfoy fossem expulsos.

- Bom professor – James disse de sua cama – A gente não sabe tudo o que aconteceu... O que **sabemos** é que Snape, Malfoy e mais uns quatro alunos tentaram _**matar**_ a Lily.

Dumbledore nada disse, apenas encarou James como se buscasse ler sua mente. Os olhos azuis do professor não estavam com o brilho habitual.

- Senhor? – Sirius disse incerto – Você acredita na gente, não é?

- Tinha mais alguém que possa ser testemunha de todo o ocorrido... Tenha visto tudo desde o início...

- Mas senhor – James interrompeu – Eu cheguei quando Lily já tinha sido jogada na água... Aqueles malditos san... Aqueles idiotas estavam a beira do lago se vangloriando da morte dela!

Dumbledore deu um sorriso para o rapaz na cama.

- Senhor Potter, quem tirou a senhorita Evans da água?

- Veja... Eu tentei, tentei muito! Mas não conseguia encontrá-la de jeito nenhum… Quem a salvou foi a lula gigante…

- Hum… Eu creio que seja melhor ter uma conversinha com a lula gigante – disse ignorando os olhares lançados a ele. – Dependendo do que ela me disser, nós veremos qual deve ser a punição.

- Vai perguntar pra quem? – disse Sirius sem querer acreditar.

Entretanto, o professo já tinha se retirado. Sirius realmente não queria acreditar, o cara só podia estar lelé!

- Eu não acredito nisso! – revoltou-se James – Ele não vai acreditar na gente, Snape e Malfoy vão sair impunes da tentativa de assassinato e _nós _vamos estar encrencados por bancar os heróis...

- Talvez não – disse Peter inseguro – Eu acho que Dumbledore é mais esperto do que a gente pensa... Vai ver a lula gigante sabe o que aconteceu...

- Rabicho, me diz uma coisa, esse seu cérebro serve pra quê hein? – disse Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

James não se sentiu nem um pouco melhor, afinal... Ele e a lula gigante tinham, ahm... Uma história? E das nada agradáveis... De qualquer forma, Lily ainda corria o risco de morte ali na cama ao lado...

"_NÃO!"_, ele disse a si mesmo _"Não tem chance de a Lily não viver!"_

Madame Pomfrey reapareceu momentos depois, expulsando Sirius e Peter da área hospitalar e obrigando James a se deitar. Assim que as luzes se apagaram, a lua iluminou o local, mostrando toda a fragilidade de Lily, tão pálida... Na cama seguinte, viu Remus deitado e rolando de um lado para o outro em sua forma animal, encarando os dois.

Como a enfermeira não estava ali, James se levantou e sentou ao lado do amigo peludo, fazendo carinho no pelo e encarando a ruivinha deitada. Lily tinha a respiração agitada, daquele jeito que a gente fica quando está muito feliz.

"_Mas não é nos momentos de maior felicidade que a gente fica assim?"_

Então... Por que ela estava assim em um momento de perigo?

"_Talvez ela esteja sonhando com alguma coisa... Ou com alguém que a deixe muito feliz... Talvez seja um verdadeiro milagre que está acontecendo no sonho dela..."_

* * *

Lily sabia que James estava na cama próxima a ela, estava praticamente consciente de tudo ao seu redor, mas não conseguia reagir. Ela não tinha forças para agradecer ao maroto por ter salvado sua vida, embora quisesse muito mesmo fazer isso.

Se bem que não tinha sido a primeira vez... Ele já tinha a salvado antes, não tinha?

Eles estavam no primeiro ano em Hogwarts, um dos primeiros dias de aula. Estavam tendo lições de vôo e... E Malfoy tinha enfeitiçado a vassoura dela, com Lily nela. A vassoura começou a se comportar feito louca no ar a uma altura de cerca de cinco metros. Naquela época, a ruivinha morria de medo de altitude e quase chorou quando caiu da vassoura de tão alto, mas James voou até ela e a resgatou, trazendo-a até o chão sã e salva.

Teve também aquela outra vez, na floresta proibida, quando um centauro quase a atropelara e James, mais uma vez, a salvara. Ele a salvara tanto da morte como de grandes problemas... Assim como tinha se divertido bastante.

Inúmeras vezes, os dois se esconderam embaixo da capa da invisibilidade do garoto e iam azucrinar os fantasmas e brincar com as armaduras pelo castelo a noite. E, então, tudo parou. Assim como um coração pode parar de bater, a amizade deles parou de existir.

Não tinha sido por que James se tornara popular... Não, ele era popular desde o primeiro dia de aula, mas isso nunca afetara a amizade deles.

Então... Por que tinham rompido de maneira tão brusca? Todas as razões que usara anteriormente não eram as verdadeiras, tinha alguma coisa... O que seria?!

Uma imagem irrompeu na mente de Lily, distante, mas ainda nítida... Era um garoto de 11 anos irritado lendo uma carta do pai...

Ela estava tão **perto**... O que era? Ela podia sentir a memória tentando se esconder novamente, fugindo por um corredor escuro após uma esquina escondida na sua mente. Ah! Mas ela não deixaria que se mandasse, não dessa vez.

James estava observendo Lily atentamente. Ela tinha os olhos apertados e mordia o lábio inferior com certa força. Por Mérlin! O que ela estaria fazendo?

Lily abriu os olhos sobressaltados, com a respiração entrecortada, e se sentou. James levantou-se e correu para o lado dela, com Remus os observando bem de perto.

- Lily... – ele sussurou carinhoso e preocupado.

Ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele, observando aqueles olhos castanhos... _"Castanho-esverdeados sem os óculos"_, se corrigiu. Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou o encarando, como se pudesse encontrar as respostas nele.

- Eu estou tão perto, James – ela sussurrou, se aproximando ainda mais dele.

- Perto de quê?

- Da sua boc... Digo, da verda... Eu… Eu… Eu não sei… - ela disse num tom quase sussurado, baixando o olhar.

Quase que como por instinto, como se fosse para os dois estarem ali daquela forma desde o início dos tempos, os dois se aproximaram, um segurando carinhosamente as mãos do outros. Os rostos estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir a respiração do outro, as mãos unidas, era como se esquecessem que fossem duas pessoas diferentes.

James continuou olhando Lily, os olhos verde-esmeralda brilhantes, os lábios vermelhos como rubis, ambos como se fossem jóias... E não eram? Lily era uma jóia de verdade, rara, linda, inestimável.

Os dois se encararam, olhos nos olhos, quando James encostou a testa na de Lily. Sentiram que a vista pesava. Delicadamente, seus lábios se tocaram, dando a impressão que uma ligeira corrente elétrica passara por seus corpos. Enquanto eles se beijavam, o mundo em volta parecia não existir, eram apenas eles.

Na cama ao lado, Remus abanava a calda feliz da vida.

* * *

**N.A.:** Ok, eu acabo sempre postando as terças-feiras, então não vou prometer o capítulo antes. Se der, eu posto, se não fica pro dia tradicional mesmo P

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Já digo que o próximo também vai ser cheio de emoções xD Ah! E eu não fui malvada dessa vez... Não precisam puxar a orelha da autora aqui, mas podem continuar deixando reviews! Por falar nisso... Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! 21 reviews, é uma emoção e tanto pra essa autora aqui... Well, vamos ao famoso momento _"Respondendo as reviews, com Kath/Kine L"_

_**Linah Black:**_ Às vezes é preciso acontecer uma coisa pra desencadear outras... Mas agora a Lily se deu foi muito bem, não é não? Hauahau xD Eu também não sou tão má assim! Espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo também!

_**DeH:**_ Eu compensei a maldade do outro nesse, viu? Espero que tenha gostado!! E obrigada pelo elogio rs

_**Kacau:**_ Não tem nem como eu matar a Lily! Minha nossa, ela tem que ter o Harry p rs... e que eu saiba, não da pra ressuscitar ninguém... Se desse, eu trazia o Sirius pra mim . oooh Mérlin! Não li ainda sua fic foi por falta de tempo, mas vo dar um jeito de ler, prometo! Espero que goste do capitulo p

_**Mel.Bel.louca**_: viu, eu não desisti \o/ Até pq eu não tenho coragem de fazer isso com leitores... Já aconteceu da autora de uma fic q eu tava lendo deletar... Fiquei bem chateada \ rs... Mas ta ai mais um capitulo, e eu to bem empolgada pro próximo xD O livro eu amei... E agora temos muitas cenas T/L pela frente! Hehehehe

_**sassah potter:**_ Que bom que você gostou do último capitulo xD não é por nada não, mas esse aqui eu me empolguei mais! Huahauahau acho que não consigo ser muito má! Até o próximo!!

É isso aí gente! Até o próximo capítulo!! Beijinhos

E se quiserem fazer uma autora feliz... Pode apertar o botãozinho roxo e deixar uma review! Se não tiver afim, tudo bem xD só de lerem ja me alegro


	8. Quando o passado retorna

**Capítulo**** 8:**

**Quando**** o ****passado ****retorna...**

Com um pequeno _"clique"_ na mente, uma série de memórias que se escondiam reapareceram, como se nunca tivessem sumido. Era como se algo se abrisse na mente de Lily e James, que se encaravam. Ela tinha se esforçado tanto para lembrar de tudo… E agora, as lembranças ressurgiam. Ele a encarava temeroso, lembrare-se finalmente de tudo que não devia ter esquecido. Em pensar que apenas alguns dias atrás, ele acreditava que a garota era uma completa estranha…

- Lily, eu sinto tanto – ele sussurrou a abraçando – por tudo! Por esquecer a nossa amizade, por esquecer tudo sobre a gente, por esquecer tudo sobre você…

Ela se afastou e encarou os olhos castanho-esverdeados do rapaz. Tinha uma razão para ela odiar James Potter, e essa razão… Bem, essa razão não existia realmente.

- É tão horrível ter apenas esquecido tudo… - disse ele, sem nem perceber que a mente dela vagava longe - Esquecido que tinha uma melhor amiga…

Carinhosamente, ela pos um dedo sobre os lábios dele, o silenciando.

- Não é sua culpa James – ela falou distraída, sendo levada para um passado distante – Nem eu mesma conseguia entender…

_**

* * *

**_

Uma menininha ruiva vinha caminhando pela estação. Tudo aquilo era novo e diferente para ela, seria uma série de descobertas, mas antes disso precisava saber onde ficava a bendita plataforma 9¾. Seus olhos corriam ente as plataformas 9 e 10, mas sem achar nada. Notou um guarda, mas lago lhe dizia que ele de nada sabia. Foi então que um menino de óculos e cabelo bagunçado lhe chamou a atenção. Ele estava acompnhado de um senhor e uma senhora.

Ele acabara de receber um beijo da senhora, e se despedira dos dois, afirmando saber chegar a plataforma 9¾. A pequena Lily Evans o encarou tímida, odiava se sentir tão indefesa e sem conseguir resolver por si só as coisas… Mas, talvez ele soubesse… O menino sorriu para ela e se aproximou. Ele nunca tinha visto aquela ruiva, os olhos mais verdes que já tinha visto na vida. Tentando ser um perfeito cavalheiro, se aproximou.

- Com licença… - ela disse receosa.

- Primeira vez no Expresso? – ele perguntou simpatico.

Sem graça, ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu também! James Potter, prazer… - ele dissera com um sorriso, fazendo uma pequena reverência divertida.

Ela riu divertida, com os olhos verdes brilhantes, ele era engraçado. Aquilo encantou o menino de cara, não tinha como recusar ajudá-la. O sorriso dela a prendeu, e os olhos dela… Aqueles olhos… Eram a coisa mais linda que vira em toda a vida!

- Lily Evans – ela disse sorrindo de volta.

- Vem comigo, é por aqui – ele disse cheio de confiança.

Receosa, ela o seguiu, mas o que tinha a perder? Estranhamente, ela confiava nele, embora nunca o tivesse visto na vida.

O menino segurou-a pela mão e correu em direção a parede entre as duas plataformas. A pequena Lily fechou os olhos, crente que daria de cara com a parde. Estava prestes a chamá-lo de louco quando sentiu uma brisa fresca em seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos e viu diante de si o trem que a levaria para Hogwarts. Sorriu maravilhada, finalmente encontrara a plataforma. Ela ficou fascinada com a quantidade de gente que já tinha ali.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu maravilhada.

- Que isso… - ele respondeu mexendo no cabelo, mais bagunçando do que arrumando de fato.

Juntos, eles caminharam até o Expresso. Era o primeiro anos dos dois, mas Lily ficara impressionada com a quantidade de gente que falava com esse James Potter… As aulas nem tinham começado e ele parecia conhecer _**todo mundo**_!

Ele recebera convites para se sentar junto de inúmeras pessoas diferenta, cada uma com apenas um lugar sobrando, apenas um lugar para ele e somente ele, curioso, não? Ela ficou ainda mais impressionada ao vê-lo recusar um por um cada convite, até mesmo de uma cabine cheia de lindas garotas mais velhas que eles. Ele sempre tinha a mesma fala: já tinaha com quem se sentar durante a viagem.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Lily ao chegar a uma cabine vazia e ver que era com _**ela**_ que ele queria se sentar. Era uma grata surpresa, mas talvez não tão surpresa assim.

James simpatizara de cara com Lily e gostava dela cada momento mais em sua companhia. Apenas um dia sentados na mesma cabine, ele pode perceber que ela era uma garota brilhante, muito embora não soubesse nada sobre o mundo bruxo. Ela era o tipo de garota que você pergunta o que ela quer de aniversário e obteria como resposta um livro antigo, algum tipo de quadro ou foto, ou mesmo algo como…

- Um beijo? – ele perguntara um dia, enquanto jogavam xadrez bruxo no salão comunal.

Lily balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, com um pequeno sorriso.

- O acordo era que quem de nós dois perdesse teria que fazer qualquer coisa que o vencedor quisesse… E eu quero que você me beije.

James corou na hora e olhou para baixo, totalmente sem graça. Eles tinham apenas 11 anos.

- Esse vai ser o meu primeiro… - ele falou quase que engolindo as palavras e levantado o olhar para ver a reação dela.

Lily sorria.

- O meu também…

Lily Evans era do tipo academico, James Potter do tipo atlético.

Lily Evans era frágil, James Potter era bobo.

Lily Evans gostava de ler, James Potter gostava de voar.

Lily Evans estava apaixonada por um James Potter… James Potter estava apaixonado por uma Lily Evans.

Algumas pessoas acham impossível se apaixonar tão jovens. Não somente isso, como também acham o amor a primeira vista não era algo… real. Mas algumas coisas parecem estar escritas nas estrelas e essas, _**NADA**_ pode mudar, nem mesmo a intervensão de um pai super-protetor que queria proíbir seu filho único de sair por aí beijando uma nascida trouxa.

James estava furioso com o pai. Ele tinha mandado uma carta para os pais pedindo permisão para Lily passar as férias de natal com eles. A resposta do sr. Potter for a que James não tinha permissão para falar, olhar ou ao menos notar essa tal de Lily Evans.

O que os dois pequenos grifinórios não sabiam era que ele tinha posto um feitiço na carta. Eles nãos sabiam que quando seus olhos corriam lendo aquela carta tão terrível, suas vidas estava mudando para sempre.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

"_Então foi por isso…"_, Lily pensou ao abrir os olhos e ver que dormira abraçada a James.

O dia estava amanhecendo… E agora tudo fazia sentido. Todas as peças do quebra-cabelas estavam juntas, mas apenas uma pergunta restara: Por que Lily não tinha esquecido sobre a amizade dela com James?

Ela tinha de admitir, por um tempo chegou a realmente odiá-lo, mas por vezes até esquecia que aquele garoto existia. Mas o feitiço não deivaxa que ela lembrasse nada sobre a amizade real, o companheirismo dos dois, e agora tudo estava ali, nítido como água pura.

Lily se desvencilhou de James, que ainda dormia, e caminhou até a larga janela da enfermaria. Dali, tinha uma linda vista dos jardins e do lago, do horizonte de onde o sol surgia.

A mistura de azul, rosa, laranja, violeta era linda, dominando quase toda a paisagem, levando-na até a resposta que procurava havia 6 anos, qual o porquê de James e ela se esbarrarem, de ela dar detenções e ele esquecer… E o mais importante, agora ela sabia o porquê de isso tudo pertubá-la tanto: amor, ela o amava, embora não se lembrasse.

- O quê você tá fazendo aí? – perguntou James, a abraçando por trás.

- Pensando… - ela sorriu.

Era tão bom tê-lo ali… Mas logo cada um foi para sua cama, não queriam arriscar que Madame Pomfrey chegasse e levassem logo uma bronca.

- Até mais tarde… - sorriu James.

- Até. – ela disse sonhadora, deitando-se.

Lily ainda se sentia fraca, mas agora sabia que conseguiria dormer bem. Quando o passado retorna, as coisas se acertam. Ao menos era o que ela gostaria de pensar…

* * *

_**  
N.A.:**_ MIL PERDÕES! É o que eu tenho a dizer a vocês, meus queridos e amadíssimos leitores! Sei que fiquei **muito **tempo sem postar, mas o problema não fui eu, foi meu computador! Esse lunático ficou 1 mês dando problema… Só essa semana que ele sussegou e eu pude enfim escrever esse capítulo. 

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu queria por mais coisas, mas faltou inspiração, mas prometo me esforçar pro próximo sair rapidinho e maior que esse, tá gente? Por favor, não abondonem essa pobre autora ;;

Bom, vamos responder as reviews! Primeiro, muito obrigada por todas as reviews xD e continuem mandado, que eu fico bem feliz! Espero ter agradado e explicado (finalmente, as coisas). Dessa vez não vou responder review por review, mas fica meu "muito obrigado", geral!

So special thanks! Let's go: July Prongs, Linah Black, DeH, sassah potter, Mary M Evans, Kacau, Lulu Star (obrigada pelas várias reviews xD) e Cuca Malfoy.

Gente, é por vocês que continuo escrevendo, obrigada de coração! ;)

Até a próxima!

E não esqueçam… Quer deixar uma autora mega-feliz? Então aperta aquele botãozinho roxo lindissimo e me deixa uma review!

Bjinhos


	9. E a vida continua

**Capítulo 9:  
****E a vida continua**

Um rapaz e uma moça estavam em pé, um diante do outro. Ela parecia querer explicar algo e ele parecia revoltado com o que ouvia.

- James, acho que a gente precisa pensar antes – disse a garota, Lily Evans, de forma doce, mas evitando encará-lo – Nós éramos duas crianças!

- Mas Lily, o que eu sinto não mudou.

- Até 24 horas atrás, você mal sabia meu nome… - ela disse num muxoxo.

- Isso é culpa do feitiço, a gente já não tinha discutido sobre isso?

A ruivinha o encarou revoltada. Por que era tão difícil para ele entender a situação? O maroto de óculos a olhava incrédulo.

- Eu não esqueci quem você era – ela bufou, cruzando os braços.

- Talvez por que o feitiço tinha reações diferentes em você e em mim? – ele respondeu, já começando a ficar nervoso.

- Você não me entende!

- Não, não entendo, Lily. CINCO anos separados já não foi o suficiente?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, podia ver uma mágoa crescendo nos olhos dele. Mas ela tinha medo, muito medo, as coisas ainda estavam confusas em sua cabeça. Sua vida, antes tão certinha e organizada, estava completamente de pernas para o ar.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – perguntou o maroto em um tom claro de decepção.

"_E se ele gosta mesmo de mim? E se eu tiver fazendo uma enorme besteira?"_, pensou silenciosa, mas sem o encarar. Seus pensamentos davam voltas, conhecia a fama de galanteador de James Potter. Por que seria diferente agora, só por conta de uma coisinha de infância?

- Vai ver eu me enganei e não tenha sido só o feitiço. Capaz de você nunca ter gostado de mim... Passar bem, Evans.

Dito isso, James saiu caminhando lentamente da ala hospitalar. Lily o acompanhou, com a vista, chocada, sendo invadida por um enorme sentimento de perda. Ela o amava sim... E tinha sido tola. Assim que o perdeu de vista, se deu conta que aquele era um grande erro.

- JAMEEEES! – ela gritou, com toda a força de seu ser.

Ao abrir os olhos, a ruivinha sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Sentou na cama, tentando normalizar a respiração. Aquilo fora só um pesadelo, ela dizia a si mesma tentando se acalmar. Afinal, não era possível que ela tivesse dito todas aquelas coisas, que tivesse imaginado afastar James depois de tantos anos. Olhou em volta, a enfermaria estava vazia, exceto pela enfermeira que vinha a passos rápidos ver sua única paciente.

- Senhorita Evans, o que foi? – perguntou preocupada.

- Acho que tive um pesadelo... – falou a menina, com uma voz fraca.

Antes que Madame Pomfrey pudesse examiná-la ou dizer qualquer coisa, um garoto de óculos invadiu a enfermaria as pressas, ignorando o que ali não era local para correr. Era ninguém menos que James Potter. O cabelo mais despenteado que o normal, o fôlego entrecortado e o rosto denunciavam que ele praticamente voara até ali.

- Lily, você ta bem? Ouvi você me gritando.

- Senhor Potter – disse séria Madame Pomfrey, o encarando feio – Isso são modos de entrar na ala hospitalar?

James deu um meio sorriso, como se pedisse desculpas e voltou a encarar Lily. Ele não estava muito próximo dali quando ouviu, ecoando em um corredor vazio, a voz dela o chamando. Não pensara duas vezes antes de disparar até ali. Ela podia ler nos olhos dele o quão preocupado estava. A menina dos olhos verdes se sentiu corar, desviando assim o olhar do dele.

- Pesadelo... – ela falou baixinho.

Ele segurava carinhoso a mão dela, era seu jeito de dizer que estaria sempre ali se ela precisasse.

- Senhor Potter, eu preciso examiná-la e o senhor está me atrapalhando.

- Desculpe... – falou o maroto, tendo no rosto uma expressão de pobre coitado, no melhor estilo Gato-de-Botas (do Shrek). Aquelas caras irresistíveis, que dá vontade de pega-lo no colo e levar pra casa.

- Não é para tanto – repreendeu-o a enfermeira – Assim que eu acabar de examiná-la, deixo que fique por uns minutos.

Os olhos dele assumiram um brilho encantador, era felicidade pura. James sorriu para Lily e foi se sentar em uma cadeira próxima. Ela se sentia corar cada vez mais ante a ele e aos olhares que Madame Pomfrey lançava de um para o outro, enquanto examinava a ruivinha.

- Como imaginei... – falou após um tempo.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou o garoto, preocupado.

- Sim, senhor Potter. O pulso quebrado já está bom, embora vá latejar ainda um pouco. Mas temo que a senhorita Evans ainda está um tanto debilitada.

- Quando vou poder sair? – perguntou, a voz fraca ainda não a permitia falar normalmente.

- Se continuar melhorando e não recusar as poções, nem me desobedecer, creio que até o fim da tarde a senhorita é liberada.

James sorriu abertamente e se aproximou da menina assim que a enfermeira os deixou a sós, como dissera antes. Os dois se encararam por um tempo, sem nada falar.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou, tinha perdido totalmente a noção do tempo.

- Hora do almoço, eu tinha acabado de comer quando ouvi seu grito.

Novamente, o silêncio se fez, um tanto constrangedor entre eles. Eles se encaravam e desviavam o olhar.

- Eu fiquei preocupado.

- Obrigada por tentar me salvar.

Falaram ao mesmo tempo, se calando em seguida. Lily estava um pouco corada e James parecia meio sem jeito. Ela lembrou-se, então, do beijo que deram na madrugada daquele mesmo dia. Era incrível como sentia vontade de tê-lo mais perto, de abraçá-lo, sentir aquele perfume inebriante dele.

Pela cabeça do maroto, passavam coisas parecidas, a diferença é que em seu peito doía ainda a idéia de quase a ter perdido, temia não poder salva-la caso acontecesse novamente. Além disso, todos os anos afastados pareciam pesar-lhe, tanta coisa perdida.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama. Lily procurou, meio que inconsciente, a mão dele e a enlaçou a sua. James sorriu ao notar e acariciou, fazendo-a corar. A menina tentou puxar a mão, mas ele a segurou com carinho. Um simples aceno de cabeça a fez entender que era pra ela deixar como estava.

- Como está o Remus? – ela enfim perguntou, aquele silêncio a estava sufocando.

- Bem, muito melhor que o normal. A poção que você fez é milagrosa – sorriu o rapaz.

A ruivinha corou ante ao elogio, o que fez o maroto abrir um sorriso ainda maior. Os dois permaneceram mais um tempo em silêncio, até que madame Pomfrey retornou, fazendo com que o rapaz deixasse o local. Eram onze da manhã e Lily precisava descansar.

- Acredito que o senhor tem muito o que fazer. Pode voltar a tarde. – sorriu a enfermeira, ao ver que ele relutava em deixar a menina.

Os dois se despediram com uma troca de olhares e um sorriso. Após tomar mais uma poção, a jovem Evans se rendeu ao sono. Ainda sentia-se fraca, mas sabia que logo estaria bem.

* * *

Lily estava sentada em sua cama na enfermaria, ainda pensando sobre todas as revelações que tivera naquela manhã. Eram três e meia da tarde do dia 21 de dezembro e um vento forte fazia barulho, contrastando com as paredes silenciosas e com interior quentinho de Hogwarts. Ela ainda não acreditava que odiara por tanto tempo alguém por causa de um feitiço... Não culpava o Sr. Potter, era só um pai zeloso de mais, preocupado com um filho de onze anos que se diz apaixonado.

O silêncio não se estendeu por muito mais tempo. Remus, já de volta a sua forma humana, e James tinham voltado para visitá-la. Ela já se sentia melhor, embora Madame Pomfrey insistisse para que ficasse mais um pouco na enfermaria.

- E aí, como vai a namorada do meu amigo? – falou o jovem Lupin, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Lily arregalou os olhos, engasgando-se também. Era por coisas assim que entendia como Remus fazia parte dos marotos. Alem disso, como o garoto tinha visto o beijo deles? _"A poção... Como pude me esquecer!"_, pensou silenciosa.

Depois de tentar explicar a situação, James e Lily estavam curados, enquanto Remus continuava a implicar com os dois, "o mais novo casal de Hogwarts". O maroto de óculos fez sérias ameaças ao amigo, deixando a ruivinha chocada por vezes, e dando muitas gargalhadas por outro.

Como a mocinha dos olhos verdes imaginara, o jovem Potter agora se lembrava de tudo, de cada pequeno detalhe da mais-que-amizade que eles tiveram na infância, inclusive a carta do pai dele. Meia hora depois, madame Pomfrey retornou expulsando os dois amigos da enfermaria alegando que a menina precisava descansar mais um pouco. Embora relutante, pois não queria sair do lado da monitora, James saiu prometendo vê-la depois.

Logo, Lily estava sozinha novamente. Era estranho constatar que anos de solidão tinham sido causados somente por causa da carta de um menino a seu pai, com um simples pedido.Era também estranho saber que, apenas alguns dias atrás, James se quer lembrava do nome dela direito e ela o odiava profundamente. Mas, o mais estranho para ela, era o sentimento de remorso que tinha, pois sabia qual poderia ser o próximo passo dos dois, mas não queria ter que se preocupar com isso. Não por enquanto.

* * *

James bateu na porta da sala da Professora McGonagall, que abriu-se sozinha dando passagem para ele. Sentada numa mesa, estava a professora, chefe da Grifinória, o encarando séria.

- Potter – falou a professora séria, fazendo sinal para que o garoto se aproximasse.

Ele se aproximou e sentou na cadeira em frente a professora, sem dizer uma palavra se quer. Apenas encarava a mestra.

- A lula-gigante não falou nada sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior, nem uma palavra se quer. Com isso, creio que o senhor não tem álibis. Embora eu acredite no senhor, temo que seja obrigada a descontar 10 pontos de cada grifinório que estava lá fora depois da hora permitida e informar que todos os envolvidos terão de cumprir detenção no primeiro sábado após as férias.

- Detenção? – perguntou o garoto incrédulo – Por que, professora?

- Por tentar culpar o senhor Malfoy e o senhor Snape – ela replicou, sem desviar por um segundo se quer seus olhos de James.

James bufou irritado. Quarenta pontos tirados E detenção? Não somente isso, mas aqueles dois vermes imprestáveis tinham ficado impunes diante de um crime hediondo! "E tudo isso por que a estúpida da lula não quis falar", pensou deixando as salas após a professora dispensá-lo. Fez uma anotação mental de jogar alguma coisa na cabeça daquela lula-gigante enquanto estivesse sobrevoando o lago.

O sol já se punha quando Lily recebeu a notícia da punição que lhes fora aplicada. Só demonstrou irritação mesmo quando Madame Pomfrey ameaçou expulsar James porque ele estava _"excitando de mais a menina"._

Apesar das notícias revoltantes que o garoto trouxera, ela não conseguia parar de pensar que tinha de conversar com James, explicar umas coisas... Era a coisa certa a fazer. Ele estava agora sentado na beirada da cama dela, segurando carinhosamente uma mão dela, enquanto com a outra fazia cafuné.

- James - ela disse calmamente, esperando que ele não reparasse na tristeza em sua voz - Já te passou pela cabeça alguma vez que já se passaram mais de cinco anos que... Ahm... A gente descobriu um ao outro?

O maroto balançou levemente a cabeça, o que queria dizer que passara sim pela mente dele aquilo, mas que não tinha realmente para pensar no assunto.

- James... A gente cresceu, amadureceu, se desenvolveu... E muito mais, sabe? Quem nós fomos não necessariamente é quem nós nos tornamos...

- Isso tudo tem um ponto meio... Depressivo, né? - ele sussurrou, soltando um suspiro.

- James - ela disse docemente, se dando conta do quanto ela amava dizer o nome dele - Nós só voltamos a nos falar há alguns poucos dias... Eu não sei quase nada sobre quem você é **agora**, e acho que o mesmo acontece com você sobre mim. James, eu não quero fazer uma coisa e depois me afogar - disse dando um sorriso fraco - como aconteceu na noite passada, não foi uma experiência nem um pouco agradável. Eu acho que a gente não deve ir adiante por enquanto... - falou se soltando dele - Se tem algo que aprendi com toda essa confusão, é que _"o que tiver que ser, será". _As melhores coisas chegam para aqueles que sabem esperar o momento certo... E não sei se é uma boa ideia continua um relacionamento de quando a gente era criança...

- Eu entendo. - ele murmurou - Mas vai ser difícil pra mim, Lily. Todos os dias agora eu sinto vontade de ver seu rosto, segurar suas mãos, respirar o mesmo ar que você até! Eu estou apaixonado por você...

Lily olhava dentro dos olhos de James, não tinha nenhuma dica de que aquilo fosse falso... Ele realmente estava dizendo a verdade. Mas confusa e insegura como ela estava, não podia ainda ficar com ele, não ainda de qualquer forma.

- Mais uma coisa, Potter - ela disse, um pouco mais séria e direta - Eu não gostaria que você ficasse contando pra todo mundo sobre a pequena _brincadeira_ de mau-gosto do Malfoy e do Snape. Pra ser sincera, preferiria que você não mencionasse pra ninguém, nunca.

- Mas EVANS! - ele se sentia irritado agora, não bastasse tudo que ela dissera, agora essa - Eles tentaram te **matar**! E você não quer vingança?

- 'Ao se vingar, um homem se torna igual ao seu inimigo; ao passar ignorar e passar por cima, ele é superior.' - a ruivinha recitou.

- Quantas citações você decorou? - James sorriu.

- Eu tenho muitas mais, Potter. Mas nesse exato momento, a unica que interessa é algo como "_Olho por olho, o mundo todo acaba cego_". Não vou me rebaixar até o nível deles, e isso me faz ser muito melhor do que eles. Será que não te basta eu estar **viva**? Minha vida não é o suficiente pra você?

James ficou em silêncio. Eles não mais estavam de mãos dadas, mas o garoto continuava ao lado dela na cama e voltara a fazer cafuné.

- Meu pai não vai ficar feliz... - ele falou maroto - Eu não sei porque ele tem esse problema ridículo com trouxas. Todos os nascidos trouxas que eu conheci são muito mais espertos e muito mais interessantes que os sangues puros.

- E quantos nascidos-trouxas você conhece? - ela perguntou surpresa.

- Pra ser honesto? Só uma.

Lily sorriu, deixando a cabeça apoiar no peito de James.

* * *

A noite de natal estava cada vez mais perto e, pela primeira vez, Lily começava a se desesperar porque tinha que comprar presentes. Será que James, Sirius, Remus e Peter realmente ficariam chateados se ela não desse presente algum para eles? Era melhor não arriscar. Então, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. A ruivinha se esgueirou até a cozinha na noite do dia 23 e pediu quatro bolos diferentes. Não era o melhor presente do mundo, nem o tipo que ela gostaria de dar, mas era tudo que conseguia improvisar naquele ano.

O Natal finalmente chegou, com uma festa no salão comunal da Grifinória para os alunos que não tinha ido para casa. Não havia sinal de nenhum dos quatro marotos, ninguém fazia se quer idéia de por onde eles andavam. Lily, surpreendentemente, se sentia um pouco mais aberta para falar com as pessoas, embora ela soubesse que isso acabaria acontecendo. Uma garota, com quem a jovem Evans nunca tinha falado em toda a vida, tinha reparado o quanto Lily vinha andando com os marotos e quase que instantaneamente a garota se considerava amiga da ruiva.

Apesar do jeito amável que Lily adotava agora, a garota se sentiu humilhada quando foi trocada por um livro. Afinal, Lily não ia ficar falando da vida dos marotos tendo um bom livro em mãos! Mesmo sendo natal e uma festa acontecendo em volta de si, ignorando todas as exclamações dizendo que ela era louca. Lily sentou-se tranquilamente em frente a lareira com outro livro em mãos. Não muito tempo depois, o livro misteriosamente saiu voando das mãos dela com força, indo parar longe dali. Não somente isso, mas um galhinho de visco apareceu a cima dela.

- James, tire essa procaria de capa! - disse aos risos.

- Não é um costume trouxa se beijar embaixo do visco? - perguntou o James, tirando a capa e a encarando com uma carinha de inocente.

Lily balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma cara trágica, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais trágica do mundo, abrindo logo em seguida um sorriso maroto.

- Bom... Eu não posso ir contra as minhas tradições, sabe? Seria um terrível presságio!

A ruivinha sentiu centenas de olhos em cima de si quando James a fez levantar e transformou o que ela esperava que fosse um selinho num beijo longo e apaixonado. Ele não estava nem aí se tinham pessoas olhando ou não. Muito pelo contrário, ele aprofundou o beijo, pressionando-a contra si. Quando se separaram, Lily o encarou furiosa (_e corada_) e o empurrou para longe de si, pegando novamente o livro e tomando o rumo da própria cama. James caiu sentado no sofá.

- Começamos bem... - ele murmurou, ignorando o fato de que a maior parte dos olhares agora estavam voltado para ele, chocados com o fato de alguém ter feito aquilo com o _"famoso James Potter"_.

Murmurando soturno por todo o caminho, James caminhou para o seu próprio dormitório. Não queria mais saber de festa, a cama lhe parecia muito mais convidativa. Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou com um risada alta e sonora de Sirius, que parecia estar nas nuvens de tão feliz.

- Minha família não me mandou nada! - Sirius disse incrivelmente feliz.

Vendo que os outros ainda não compartilhavam da alegria dele, o garoto pulou na propria cama feliz da vida, saltando logo em seguida para o chão. A família não tinha mandado nada, tendo em vista que não aprovavam muito o filho, afinal, um Black na Grfinória! Simpatizante de trouxas! Para eles, a morte. Como não gostava mesmo da família, o garoto sentia-se feliz de finalmente terem largado dele.

James encarou a pilha de presentes aos pés de sua cama. No topo, logo percebeu uma caixa quadrada, mandada por Lily. Ele nem precisou abrir para saber o que tinha ali dentro: bolo de chocolate, com cobertura de brigadeiro e morangos que os elfos faziam. Sem dúvidas, era o favorito dele, mas o garoto já sabia por outro motivo: tinha seguido Lily (_com a capa da invisibilidade, lógico_) por todo o caminho até a cozinha e de volta. Entretanto, Sirius não sabia o que tinha na caixa quadrada, abrindo um imenso sorriso ao ver uma torta de morango, que ele tanto gostava, diante de si.

- EU GANHEI UMA TORTA DE MORANGO! Finalmente alguém me da algo que presta! - falou o jovem Black.

O garoto de óculos apenas riu ante a fala de seus melhor amigo e continuou abrindo os próprios presentes. Um relógio de ouro _(era isso?)_ de Sirius. Encarou Sirius curioso, conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, aquilo era muito estranho.

- Não reclame, Pontas - sorriu - Apenas pensei que você gostaria de saber em que direção está a Lily, já que você ama perseguí-la. Sabe, no caso de acontecer de precisar dela... - completou Sirius, piscando e abrindo um sorriso.

E, logicamente, quando James encarou o relógio com mais atenção, notou que tinha apenas uma mãozinho, apontando para a direção onde ficava o dormitório feminino.

- Eu puxei a mim mesmo! - exclamou Sirius orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Não sei como uma criatura sem cérebro pode ser um gênio ao mesmo tempo! - riu Remus.

- Pera lá, Lily deu bolos pra todos nós? - falou Sirius incrédulo - Cara, quanta criatividade é essa?

Remus riu ainda mais diante do comentário do garoto. Pouco importava se era o mesmo tipo de presente, tinha gostado e pronto. Por isso, inves de responder, lançou um travesseiro em Sirius. Com um sorriso nos lábio, o lupino encarou James.

- E você, Pontas, o que deu para Lily?

- Ela vai ficar, ahm, "_enfeitiçada_" quando ver, vamos deixar dessa forma, Aluado - respondeu o garoto, com um sorriso misterioso.

James não contara a ninguém o que ele comprara para Lily, até porque não acreditava que importasse tanto, de qualquer forma. Primeiro, porque eles era apenas amigos e, segundo porque não era um presente tão bom assim.

Lily não parecia pensar como ele. Quando ela abriu a caixinha e viu uma varinha novinha em folha, riu sozinha de tamanha felicidade. O bilhete, junto a varinha, dizia o seguinte:

_"Salgueiro, 26 cm, farfalhante, com fio da crina de um unicórnio._

_Olivaras disse que era a melhor para você._

_Me deu muito trabalho conseguí-la para você, é melhor não perder essa, Evans."_

A ruiva saltou da cama, deixando para trás os outros presentes ainda embrulhados, e correu até o dormitório dos garotos, abrindo a porta sem nem bater e pulando na cama de James, jogando o garoto na mesma e abrançando-o fortemente.

- James! Esse foi um dos melhores presentes que eu poderia ganhar! - ela disse, beijando-lhe a bochecha e se levantando.

O maroto de óculos estava corado e não se mecheu. Ele não queria que Lily tivesse saído de perto dele, mas ela tinha saído e agora ele estava meio sem ação. Lily, que lembrou-se da pilha de presentes ainda embrulhados, saiu correndo de volta pro dormitório feminino, dando um encontrão em Sirius no fim da escada. James, Remus e Petter ouviram Lily gritar e uma gargalhada alta. Quando os três chegaram ao salão comunal, encontraram Sirius fazendo cócegas em Lily, enquanto ela tentava contra-atacar enfeitiçando ele.

- Almofadinhas - James falou com um sorriso maroto no rosto, andando até o amigo - Não faça isso com ela... Esse trabalho é meu!

Sirius chegou para o lado, enquanto James começou a fazer cócegas, sem piedade em Lily.

- James... Não... Por... Favor... Não... Não... Faz... Isso... - ela disse entre gargalhadas, tentando se livrar dele.

Quando ele finalmente a soltou, ela mais do que rapidamente puxou as calças do pijama de James _(só tinham os cinco ali naquela hora)_ revelando uma cueca samba-canção de vassourinhas, e saiu correndo para o dormitório feminino, rindo pelo caminho. Com isso, James Potter decidiu que Lily Evans não teria um minuto de sossego enquanto ele fosse vivo!

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ Gente! MIL perdões pela demora, desculpem mesmo mesmo! Mas é que a faculdade toma meu tempo. Pra compensar, fiz um capítulo bem grandinho (para os meus padrões, né? xD rs...) Quero agradecer a todas as reviews, se não fosse por elas, talvez eu tivesse desistido de continuar escrevendo e de me esforçar para postar. Espero, sinceramente, que gostem do capítulo xD fiz de coração!

Gente, só não vou responder a todas as reviews porque está quase amanhecendo... Por amor a meus caros leitores, virei a noite terminando o capítulo! Sei que se eu deixasse pra terminar depois, ia ser pelo menos mais uma semana sem atualização, o que é uma maldade, não é mesmo?

Então é isso, prometo que tento atualizar o quanto antes. Quem sabe vocês não me animam e eu consigo postar semana que vem? xD ahauahauah vou tentar gente, prometo!

É isso aí, quer fazer uma autora feliz? Aperta aquele botãozinho roxo ali embaixo, ele é lindo e sexy P e deixa uma review pra mim ''


	10. Preparativos

**Capítulo 10:**

**Preparativos**

A neve se acumulava no beiral da janela na torre da Grifinória. Era o anúncio de um inverno rigoroso, mas para Lily, era uma linda vista: os flocos branquinhos caindo do céu, enfeitando as árvores; o lago completamente congelado, convidando os moradores do castelo a patinar; a paisagem tranqüila, sem tumultos, transmitindo uma rara paz. Definitivamente, essa era a estação favorita da jovem Evans.

Sentara-se logo cedo, próxima a janela, com um livro no colo, mas ela se quer o abrira. A neve prendera sua atenção, fazendo com que se esquecesse completamente do por que tinha um livro consigo. Mas era assim desde pequena, sempre deixava a mente vagar vendo aquela imensidão branca. E o silêncio. Lily preferia o inverno por causa do silêncio, embora não pudesse negar que adorava o chocolate quente nessa época.

- Lily? – uma voz sorrateira a fez dar um salto desse mundo cheio de branco.

- AHHH! – ela gritou assustada, sentindo o coração quase saindo pela boca, a respiração rápida e os olhos fechados, buscando retornar a calma.

- Desculpe-me... Eu não queria te assustar – disse James, numa voz baixa, arrumando os óculos no rosto.

Ela o encarou um pouco desnorteada, mas com a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos bem menos alterados, mas ainda não normais. Não pode deixar de notar como ele estava bonito! O cabelo bagunçado e molhado, exalando um perfume delicioso, os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhando, um ligeiro bico por estar sem graça, um moletom vinho e uma calça preta, onde ele pusera a mão esquerda no bolso, enquanto a direita jogava o cabelo para trás... Ela quase soltou um suspiro. Quase.

- Lily... Eu... – o garoto, totalmente sem jeito, tentou começar a falar.

- O que é que você tem na cabeça, hein? – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras, o encarando séria. Ao menos a respiração estava normal, mas o coração continuava a bater de forma engraçada...

- Ahn? – ele a encarou atônito, ela tinha batido com a cabeça? Oras...

- De onde você tirou a idéia genial de vir me assustar? – ela falou cruzando os braços e fazendo um pequeno bico, sem sentir.

James deu um meio sorriso, ela ficava linda emburrada... Mas por que raios ela estava brigando com ele dessa vez? Não fizera nada de errado, não queria ter dado um susto. Ela é que estava tão distraída olhando pra fora da janela que se quer notara a aproximação nem um pouco discreta dele, o que inclui quase rolar o fim da escada do dormitório masculino.

- Eu nem sabia que você tava por aqui. – ele falou tranqüilo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Era um dos melhores jeitos de lidar com a _"raiva da ruiva"_, fingir que nada acontecera, pois de fato não fora nada mesmo. Afinal, se ele partisse para uma discussão verbal, ela provavelmente ganharia, tinha o dom pra coisa. Não era a toa que ela era monitora e, ele acreditava, acabaria sendo monitora chefe no 7º ano. Ao menos tudo indicava isso.

- Hunf... – ela soltou um muxoxo, voltando os olhos para a neve – Deu pulga na cama foi? Você não costuma acordar cedo sem necessidade. Às vezes nem com – ela voltou-se para ele, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

James não respondeu, apenas devolveu o sorriso. Os olhos dele cintilavam, ela acabara de entregar que ficava de olho nele, tomava conta dos horários e se preocupava. Ele se aproximou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela, prendendo-a a si. Ajoelhou-se no chão, frente a ela, aproximando os rostos. A respiração dela falhou, os olhos dela estavam perdidos dentro da íris castanha dele. Ele tirou os óculos, o esverdeado do castanho aparecendo.

- Não precisa se preocupar – ele disse num sussurro, próximo dela cada vez mais.

Ela sentiu que os olhos iam se fechar. Por Mérlin, ela queria resistir, queria sim... Isso ia contra seus planos de não apressar as coisas, de se conhecerem mais e não sair ressuscitando uma besteira de crianças. Mas o perfume dele era gostoso de mais, inebriante e os olhos dela se fecharam lentamente. Seus lábios esperavam o toque quente e úmido dos de James...

- Tive um sonho ruim e não consegui voltar a dormir. O Sirius tava roncando e o Remus quase me azarou quando tentei acordar ele – ele disse descontraído.

Lily abriu os olhos rapidamente, corando na mesma hora. Viu que o maroto estava sentado na poltrona em frente dela, com um daqueles sorrisos arrasa-quarteirão dele. Encarou o livro no colo, fingindo tremendo interesse na cor azul da capa. Não conseguia erguer o olhar, estava morta de vergonha e, lógico, o garoto percebeu.

- Sabe, não é que eu aceite a sua decisão... Mas respeito o pacto, ao menos por enquanto.

A ruivinha ergueu os olhos, ele estava tentando arrumar (e bagunçando ainda mais) o cabelo. O pacto... Na noite do natal, ela tinha dito que eles precisam se conhecer e tudo... Fez com que prometesse isso a ela, não forçar a barra nem ficarem sem agarrando por aí. Ela até cogitara saírem com outras pessoas, se tivessem que ficar juntos, ficariam. Bem, essa última parte fora totalmente contra a vontade dele.

Verdade seja dita, coitado do cara que tentar sair com Lily... Se James souber, é bom a pobre alma do pretendente abandonar o corpo, pois só assim para não sofrer as conseqüências. Ok, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, mas de fato, as azarações do seboso seriam brincadeira de criança perto do que o nosso caro Pontas poderia fazer.

- Que tal uma partida de xadrez bruxo? – ele sorriu, fazendo-a voltar a terra.

Ao menos assim, os dois conversavam e Lily tentava esquecer o quase beijo. E James... Bom, ele ia se preparando para conquistá-la de vez, era só ter paciência.

* * *

O natal passara num piscar de olhos. A proximidade entre Lily e os marotos era evidente, assim como as pequenas birras entre ela e James. Mesmo continuando metida nos livros com freqüência, uma verdadeira mudança ocorrera na ruivinha: mais sorrisos, brincadeiras e até mesmo comparecimento ao Salão Principal para as refeições. 

Foi no almoço do dia 30 de dezembro que ela se mostrou de fato modificada. Sentada ao lado de Remus e de frente para Sirius e (_um revoltado, diga-se de passagem)_ James, ela ria dos olhares que este último lhe lançava. Não só ela, como os outros dois também não podiam conter o riso diante da cara do maroto de óculos.

- O grande James Potter derrotado por uma garota em seu próprio jogo! – disse Sirius.

- E qual o problema de ter sido uma garota a vencê-lo? – Lily retrucou, fazendo-se de ofendida.

- Problema algum, Lily – Remus respondeu, já controlando o riso – Mas é divertido ver o Pontas perdendo pra você no xadrez bruxo.

James fechou a cara e se concentrou no pedaço de torta que repousava em seu prato. Os outros três caíram na risada, mais uma vez.

- James, para de besteira! É só um jogo – ela sorriu para ele.

- Eu sei – o garoto respondeu, engolindo de uma vez só o pedaço de torta em seu garfo.

Lily sorriu. Definitivamente, ele ficava lindo emburrado. Em pensar que tudo isso era porque ele perdera _só_ três vezes para ela. Na verdade, ele fora praticamente humilhado na última partida e agora ela poderia ficar com o pomo de ouro dele durante três dias. Talvez fosse essa a real razão do bico que brotara no rosto de James.

Ela se serviu de suco de maçã e encarou o trio. Correu os olhos pela mesa, buscando o quarto maroto. Pra variar, Peter não estava por ali. Se bem que era até melhor Rabicho não estar por ali, assim ela se sentia mais a vontade para contar a idéia que vinha martelando desde o natal.

- Gente – ela disse se aproximando e fazendo Sirius e Remus se aproximarem também, enquanto James permanecia fazendo bico – Eu tive uma idéia, não sei se vocês vão gostar, mas acho que sim... E vou precisar de ajuda.

Um sorriso maroto brotara no rosto da ruivinha, Sirius e Remus se olharam em dúvida e James levantou uma sobrancelha, desfazendo o bico e a encarando também. Os olhos dela brilhavam, já tinha encaminhado tudo, só precisava deles.

- Assim... – a menina começou – Amanhã é o último dia do ano, né?

Os três garotos se entreolharam. Em suas mentes, uma vaga idéia de onde a menina queria chegar foi se formando, mas na cabeça de Sirius e James era difícil imaginar que isso viesse da cabeça da monitora-certinha Lily Evans, mesmo o maroto de óculos a conhecendo um tanto mais que os outros. Então, os três, sem falar nada, apenas balançaram afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Eu tava pensando na gente fazer uma festa no salão comunal.

Novamente, os marotos se entreolharam e um sorriso surgiu no rosto deles. Remus, provavelmente o mais ajuizado deles, encarou a monitora com um ar curioso e esperto, daqueles que já sacou bem antes os planos dela.

- Você já falou com a McGonagall, não é mesmo? – ele disse, fazendo os outros dois amigos o olharem meio espantados.

- Lógico, não ia me arriscar a não conseguir... – ela respondeu, um tantinho corada – Então, você vão ou não vão me ajudar com a festa? A única ordem que eu tenho é não fazer muita bagunça é_"conter os senhores Black e Potter"_ – disse recitando a última parte.

- E eu sou alguma fera para precisar ser contido? – Sirius retrucou, se fazendo de extremamente ofendido.

- Almofadinhas... Você detém o recorde de detenções em Hogwarts, ninguém jamais conseguiu tantas e ainda temos um ano e meio antes de sair – Remus disse com um sorriso maroto no lábio.

Sirius comeu mais três garfadas, enquanto ouvia a frase do amigo. James já estava rindo junto de Lily, quando finalmente ele respondeu.

- Caro Aluado, isso é um dom natural – falou com toda a pose típica dele – As próximas gerações hão de se lembrar de Sirius Black, eu faço por onde. Imagina só as garotas... _"Você sabe quem foi o Sirius Black?"_ – ele disse fazendo uma voz falsete, causando mais crises de riso nos outros integrantes da mesa – _"Oh, sei! Ele era o mais gato dos alunos de Hogwarts"_ – e aqui imaginem ele piscando os olhos feito uma imitação tosca de garota fútil.

A risada foi geral e Sirius, orgulhoso, tomou um longo gole de suco. Adorava causar esse efeito de admiração nas pessoas.

- Almofadinhas, e a parte das _nossas_ detenções fica onde? – James perguntou, já um pouco controlado. Afinal, onde tinha um detenção para Sirius Black... Provavelmente teria uma para James Potter.

- Simples, meu caro Pontas. Você não espera que os cuecas venham a se lembrar da gente como gatos, espera? – ele respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Lógico que não, mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Você ta lerdo hoje hein? Lilly, flor dos nossos campos – disse Sirius irônico, fazendo a garota sorrir – Da próxima vez, não deixa o James fritar o cérebro, se não eu vou ter que desenhar as coisas para ele entender.

E novamente, a risada se fez presente. James arranjou uma bola de papel e tacou na cabeça do amigo, revoltado com a lembrança de ter perdido e pela óbvia zoação. Mas é a vida não?

- Meu caro Pontas, os cuecas hão de lembrar de nós como os_**insuperáveis marotos**_, aqueles que conseguiram o maior número de detenções em toda a história dessa escola! – ele falou com um ar sonhador – E como os maiores pegadores também, embora você já esteja encoleirado...

- Cala a boca Almofadinhas! – e mais uma bola de papel, vinda de sabe-as lá Mérlin onde, foi arremessada por James.

Lilly apenas ficou observando. Algo em seu peito protestou veementemente quando ouviu "maiores pegadores" saindo da boca do moreno. Ela sempre soubera disso, mas... Mas... "_Não tem mais Lilly Evans, sossegue! Vocês são só amigos e é assim que deve ser por enquanto._", ela pensou tentando se convencer.

- Então, o que a gente precisa fazer? – perguntou enfim Sirius.

- Simples, me ajudar.

Os três se reuniram em volta dela, que tirou um pergaminho do bolso. Ali tinha tudo o que iriam precisar para montar a festa no salão comunal. Tudo que tinham de fazer era dividir as tarefas, visto que no dia seguinte tinha de estar tudo pronto. Ela queria começar o ano novo com o pé direito, e nada melhor que uma festa.

Divididas as funções, os quatro se separaram, tinham muito o que fazer. A comida ficara por conta de Remus, a bebida por conta de Sirius (_o que Lilly protestou, mas foi convencida que era o mais indicado_), a decoração por conta de Lilly e a música responsabilidade de James. O dia 31 prometia.

* * *

**OFF:** Oi gente, antes de mais nada, peço desculpas pela imensa demora em atualizar a fic. Não adianta muito eu tentar explicar a loucura, mas aviso aos leitores amados: já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo! Na verdade, era pra vir nesse, mas carnaval ta aí... Eu fiquei com medo de não terminar a tempo, e já to absurdamente atrasada no quesito postar capítulos... Mas vejam pelo lado bom, esse é o maior capítulo que ja escrevi e a tendência é eles ficarem maiores xD rs...

Queria agradecer especialmente a Juh Moony, Cuca Malfoy e a Thaty por terem deixado reviews no último capítulo, a Kacau, Lulu Star, sassah potter, Laude Evans Potter, Mary M Evans, pelas reviews que eu acabei não agradecendo no outro capítulo.

To com planos pra uma fic nova, mas vou terminar essa antes de começar outra. Conto com vocês para idéias e opiniões para eu ir terminando o próximo capitulo.

Beijinhos e até a próxima.

_P.S.: Se quiserem deixar uma pessoinha bem feliz e animada pra continuar, faça uma forcinha e aperte aquele botãozinho roxo lindo, deixe uma review pra mim xD_


	11. As mudanças que a vida trás

**Capítulo 11:**

_**As mudanças que a vida trás**_

Assim que terminara o almoço, Sirius separou-se do resto do grupo para providenciar a sua parte na festa: as bebidas. Fizera uma _pequena_ lista, obviamente que boa parte dela continha álcool. Algumas delas seriam fáceis de achar, mas outras dariam um pouco de trabalho para o maroto, como o champagne, bebida trouxa tradicional no Ano Novo. Só que tinha uma questão que fazia ser possível: ele era Sirius Black. O que isso tem de mais? Bem, simplesmente o fato que nada o impediria de conseguir o que queria.

Seguindo por uma passagem secreta, o jovem Black foi parar em Hogsmead. Ia apenas fazer umas comprinhas, afinal, tinha uma lista, pouco tempo e um belo sorriso. Era hora de negociar e nisso ele era bom, melhor do que com garotas_. "Se isso for possível",_ riu besta o garoto.

Enquanto nosso querido Almofadinhas passeava por fora do castelo, Remus seguia pelos corredores quase desertos de Hogwarts. Desceu algumas escadas, passou por algumas passagens e, enfim, chegou ao destino final: o quadro de uma fruteira. Como monitor e, principalmente, como maroto, ele sabia que bastava fazer cócegas na pêra e... Tcharan! Chegava à cozinha, onde inúmeros elfos faziam com gosto seus serviços. Logo uma elfa se aproximou, a voz baixa e, algo raro, olhos azulados.

- Mestre Lupin, que bom ver o senhor por aqui! Em que Swipsi pode servi-lo?

O garoto abaixou-se, ficando próximo a elfa. Era quase sempre ela que o atendia em suas incursões pela cozinha. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele tirou uma lista do bolso e alguns pergaminhos contendo receitas.

- Veja bem, Swipsi – ele falou mostrando os papéis – É muito importante que...

Os olhos da elfa brilhavam e, de tempos em tempo, ela batia palmas animada, enquanto nosso caro Aluado explicava tudo com paciência e clareza. Afinal, ele queria que tudo saísse perfeito e, sabia, se dependesse dos elfos ali naquela cozinha, com certeza seria.

Em outro ponto do castelo, um maroto de óculos quebrava a cabeça para saber como providenciar música. Idéias existiam, mas a questão era como executa-las. Primeiro, ele pensou em tocar, mas venhamos e convenhamos, ele só tinha conhecimentos básicos, fora que ficar preso a isso sem curtir a festa era algo que ele de fato não estava a fim. Idéia de número dois: enfeitiçar instrumentos musicais, mas aí onde arranja-los assim, em cima da hora, e que feitiço usar? Mais uma descartada.

Três passos pra lá, vira, três passos pra cá, vira, três pra lá, vira, três pra cá... Para. Chamar uma banda não seria autorizado, fora que ninguém viria tocar de graça... Ele estava quase batendo a cabeça na parede para ver se alguma idéia aparecia, mas um estalo salvou-lhe de ganhar um belo galo. Lembrou-se da vitrola (toca-discos) do professor de Ensino dos Trouxas! O cara era gente boa, com certeza emprestaria. Afinal, não podiam ficar na dependência que o rádio tivesse músicas boas na hora da festa, não é mesmo?

E enquanto os marotos corriam por aí para darem conta de suas "missões", Lily ficara tranquilamente sentada no salão comunal com um livro em seu colo. Muito espertamente, ela já encomendara por coruja o que iria precisar e podia ler pela terceira vez o livro em seu colo, que ensinava feitiços para preparar festas sozinha. Talvez ela até pudesse fazer tudo sem precisar de ajuda, mas que era muito mais divertido pôr os marotos para trabalhar, isso era.

Com o tempo livre, ela acabou se deixando observar a neve pela janela. Há apenas alguns dias, fora natal. Fazia 6 natais que mal falava com sua irmã, Petúnia. Mesmo com todas as desfeitas, ela gostava da irmã, e sentia falta da época em que eram amigas. Sentindo a tristeza bater, Lily abanou a cabeça negativamente e respirou fundo. Lembrou-se então da conversa que tivera na tarde de Natal...

_**Flasback**_

"Amor, uma palavra tão pequena para descrever algo tão grandioso. Ele é um verdadeiro mistério, um daqueles que vale a pena se aventurar. Aqueles que não conheceram o amor são as mais tristes pessoas e as que, com mais freqüência, acabam pegando o caminho errado."

Lily baixou o livro que estivera lendo até então. _"O amor é um mistério"_, ela se pegou pensando. _"É uma daquelas coisas que não tem muita lógica, mas que a gente tem impressão de que precisa pra viver... E pode causar tanta dor quanto nos fazer feliz...Então, por que é tão irresistível? Por que ninguém consegue fugir dessas coisas de coração? Paixão, amizade ou mesmo família, ninguém parece poder fugir disso. O amor é a razão pela qual a gente chora quando alguém morre, a razão pela qual nós sorrimos pros amigos... Tem aqueles que acreditam que não amam nada, nem mesmo o amor, quando na verdade eles amam a solidão a que eles mesmos se confinam..."_

Ela lançou um olhar pela janela, vendo a neve caindo. Voltou o olhar para o salão comunal vazio, os marotos estavam por aí pelo castelo e os outros "habitantes" da torre não estavam por ali também, mas a lareira permanecia acesa, quente, fazendo o oposto da neve lá fora.

"_Tudo na vida tem um oposto"_, ela continuou refletindo. _"Não é por ódio que Voldemort", _sentiu um ligeiro arrepio subindo pela espinha, _"está matando por aí? Por ódio? Ou será que isso é um disfarce, que ele esta procurando poder? Ou talvez era por amor, amor por ser temido e conhecido como alguém diferente..."_

A ruivinha pegou o jornal que repousava na mesa ao seu lado. A manchete era sobre uma família bruxa encontrada morta, sendo que o mais novo deles tinha apenas quatro anos de idade... Apesar da a alegria natalina geralmente imperar no dia 25 de dezembro, alguém encontrara um jeito de destruí-la. E parecia que aquelas mortes pareciam cada vez mais próximas a Hogwarts, eram conhecidos de uns, parentes de outros... Era lógico que um sentimento de insegurança se espalhava por todo canto, e deixava aquele medo em Hogwarts de quem seria o próximo, se seria alguém conhecido, o que ainda estava por acontecer...

- Engraçado como a alegria do Natal possa se transformar em medo num piscar de olhos. – alguém disse atrás dela.

- Potter, - ela disse, aquele gosto azedo com o qual dizia o nome dele um dia tinha desaparecido – Por que é sempre você que me encontra quando estou sozinha e pensando, hein?

- Porque... – James disse se sentando ao lado dela – Você está _**sempre**_ sozinha e pensando.

- É um bom ponto. – ela riu, mas não aquele riso verdadeiro e sim aquele que entrega ter algo a mais.

- Tem algo errado. – ele disse, obtendo como resposta ela balançando a cabeça negativamente – Lily, Natal é a época de dividir as coisas, que tal dividir seus problemas comigo?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente de novo. Era como se não quisesse que seus pensamentos acabassem com o natal dele também, não queria que ele fosse contagiado com aquela ligeira preocupação que se apossara dela. Temia pela própria família.

- Nada... – ela murmurou – Não é nada, não precisa se preocupar.

James sabia que o "nada" dela não era de fato um "nada", mas sim, definitivamente, um "muitas coisas". Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, encarando os olhos verdes dela.

- Lily Evans, eu acho que você está tentando me enrolar.

- James – ela falou mais como um pedido – Não é nada, eu juro! A única coisa que me chateia é esse papo de morte e a tensão que isso causa.

Ele sabia que ela estava mentindo e que, com certeza, tinha mais coisa, mas optou por ficar quieto. Sabia que ela diria o que tinha de errado quando sentisse necessidade, e agora essa necessidade parecia não estar presente.

Os olhos verde-esmeralda de Lily estavam vidrados no fogo da lareira, como se dançassem com ele. A verdade era que nem ela mesma sabia o quê exatamente estava mexendo com ela, obviamente tinha todas as preocupações incluindo o mundo e seus pais, mas não eram novidades. Nos últimos dias, todo o rumo de sua vida tinha mudado graças ao sonho que o garoto, agora sentado ao lado dela, havia tido.

Logicamente, James tinha contado a ela cada detalhe do sonho que ele tivera e, bem... Como é possível imaginar, Lily riu horrores do absurdo que era aquilo. Mesmo que, sem aquele sonho, ele não teria decido pro salão comunal para conversar com ele, não teria interrompido o lanchinho dela da meia-noite, ela não teria se preocupado com o sonho esquisito com o lobisomem, nem ido atrás dele até o Salgueiro Lutador, ela não teria descoberto o segredo de Remus... E não teria levado a poção para o mais novo amigo, não tinha encontrado aqueles imbecis sonserinos, James não teria salvado a vida dela, eles não teriam estado juntos na área hospitalar, nem teriam se beijado e descoberto todo um passado em comum, muito menos comemorado o Natal juntos.

Lily logo percebeu como as coisas tinham ido do eu, ele para o nós.A última semana tinha transformado Lily e James de ele e ela para um eles. Bem, não era isso que o amor era? A união de duas pessoas em uma só? Era reconfortante e também angustiante para a ruivinha pensar nisso...

- Lily? – James a chamou, tirando do devaneio. Eles tinham ficado quase dez minutos pensando em inúmeras coisas – Você me ama?

- Eu já não disse pra você isso antes? – ela sorriu.

- É, eu sei... Mas eu to falando de amar mesmo, ser apaixonada e tal, saca? Não aquela coisa de amigo... – ele falou com aquele tom apreensivo e estranhamente maduro.

Lily voltou a fitar o fogo, em completo silêncio.

- Lily, me responde, por favor – ele disse, com um frio dominando o peito. Aquele silêncio que ela estava demorando para responder podia trazer algo que não era bem o que o coração dele esperava ouvir.

- James... – ela finalmente falou, mas sem tirar os olhos da lareira – Eu amo você, o garoto de hoje, James Potter... Mas acho que sou apaixonada pelo James de 11 anos...

Ele sentiu o tempo parar, a vida dele parecia embaçada, esquisita e o coração dele bateu lento. Aqueles 5 segundos que ela parou pareciam algo longo de mais para ele, que ficava olhando para ela completamente sem reação.

- É realmente importante para mim – ela continuou – que a gente seja, por enquanto, só amigos... Aí a gente vê outras pessoas, conhecemos mais quem somos hoje... Depois a gente vai poder ver se ficamos mesmo juntos ou se encontramos no caminho alguém melhor...

- Isso é mesmo importante assim pra você? – James perguntou, se aproximando dela.

Quando ela apenas resmungou, ainda evitando olhar nos olhos dele, ele soube que não devia insistir em persuadi-la que eles não precisavam de tempo naquele momento. Ele se levantou e caminhou até as escadas, parando apenas para falar uma última coisa.

- Por sinal... Eu encontrei o sentido da vida, ao menos para mim.

Ela finalmente olhou dentro dos olhos dele, os castanhos esverdeados dele pareciam penetrar fundo nos verdes esmeralda dela. Lily quase fraquejou no que acabara de dizer a ele.

- E qual seria? – a menina perguntou.

- Meu sentido para a vida é você, Lily Evans. Eu não me importo quanto tempo leve, nem com quantas pessoas a gente saia até lá... No fim, seremos só eu e você. E eu estou disposto a ser paciente, estou disposto a esperar por você.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele, sentindo algo bater mais forte em seu coração.

- Eu também vou esperar por você, James... – ela disse baixo.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele subiu as escadas e Lily voltara a encarar a neve pela janela. O que nenhum deles sabia era que ambos tinham lágrimas silenciosas descendo por seus rostos, lágrimas tão puras quanto diamantes...

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Lily limpou uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto, enquanto olhava novamente a neve como naquele dia. Eles tinham feito aquela espécie de pacto, e realmente vinham sendo amigos... Às vezes ela pensava que não precisavam daquilo, e outras vezes ela tinha certeza que o tempo era o melhor remédio. A ruivinha desistiu de ficar ali sentada e se levantou, saindo do salão comunal.

Do outro lado do castelo, ela nem podia imaginar que James se lembrara do mesmo fato do que ela, enquanto olhava para fora da janela esperando o professor de estudo dos trouxas. O maroto de óculos tinha um sorriso meio besta no rosto, imaginando qual seria a reação de Lily quando visse a surpresa que ele estava aprontando.

- Aqui está Potter, tome cuidado sim? – falou o simpático professor.

- Pode deixar, sr. Grumble. Trago pro senhor no dia primeiro sem falta!

Se despedindo do professor, ele foi caminhando de volta para a torre, com uma sacola contendo a música da festa dentro. Vinha distraído pensando na carta que escrevera ao pai e mandara por coruja no dia anterior.

"_**Querido pai,**_

_**Primeiramente, eu queria desejar um feliz natal, mesmo que essa carta esteja um pouco atrasada. Eu adorei o maravilhoso presente que você e mamãe escolherem para mim.**_

"É incrível como vocês não sabem que eu não gosto de ler", James pensara ao ver os livros que os pais tinham mandado como presente. A carta continuava...

_**Sirius, Remus, Peter e eu estamos bem e temos tomado cuidado para nos manter longe de encreca.**_

"Imagino que vocês saibam que isso é mentira"

_**Nós quatro fizemos uma nova amiga. Ela é intrigante, inspiradora, independente, inteligente, e o mais importante, de uma classe social que vocês aprovariam. Eu acredito que vocês ficariam encantados com a presença dela nas férias de verão, pois a convidei e aos meus três amigos para ficarem em nossa casa. Nós temos quartos suficientes para eles, então não tentem dizer que não podemos recebe-los. Até porque os pais deles já permitiram e não tem mais como voltar atrás.**_

"Eles não podem dizer não", ele pensara satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele obviamente ainda não tinha chamado nenhum dos quatro amigos para passar uns dias com ele durante as férias de verão, mas achou que era melhor falar com seus pais assim antes, para ter certeza.

_**Mais uma vez, feliz Natal.**_

_**Seu filho,**_

_**James"**_

Ele nunca, ao menos não que ele desde que ele se lembrava, assinava "Com amor, James", ou mesmo tenha dito de fato isso a eles. Em público, eles faziam parecer que se amavam e se preocupavam uns com os outros, mas a verdade era que James de fato não era muito ligado a eles.

James, ao escrever a carta, teve cuidado para não dizer exatamente QUEM era a garota de quem tinha ficado amigo, e ele realmente não pretendia o nome dela antes que eles a aceitassem.

- Afinal, é só um nome.. – ele falou para si.

- Que há num simples nome? O que chamamos rosa, com outro nome não teria igual perfume? – Lily disse por trás dele, recitando - Assim Romeu, se não tivesse o nome de Romeu, conservara a tão preciosa perfeição que dele é sem esse título. Romeu, risca teu nome, e, em troca dele, que não é parte alguma de ti mesmo, fica comigo inteira.

- Eu nunca tinha me dado conta de quão Shakespeare é poético antes de eu te conhecer – James sorriu.

Lily sorriu para o garoto e eles continuaram caminhando pelo corredor deserto enquanto conversavam.

- Shakespeare foi um escritor magnífico – ela falou observando o caminho e olhando para James de rabo de olho.

- Shakespeare era um idiota – o garoto falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, mas de fato achava quase isso... Afinal, quem gosta de finais em que os dois morrem? Fala sério! _(N.A.: Não achem que eu penso isso xD é apenas a cabeça do James)_

- Você apenas está com ciúmes porque ele sabia como conquistar uma garota.

- Como é que é? – James a encarou incrédulo – Eu posso ter a garota que eu quiser!

- Você não me tem...

- E quem disse que eu te quero?

- Está certo – Lily sorriu – Eu acho que nós nunca ficaremos juntos. Adeus – dito isso, ela disparou pelo corredor.

- NÃO! – ele correu atrás dela – Eu estava brincando – completou ao alcança-la – Eu te quero tanto Lily Evans... Tanto... – falou olhando fundo nos olhos dela, tão próximos... Um podia sentir o calor do corpo do outro.

- James! – ela disse numa voz baixa – Seu sem verg...

Antes que algo mais acontecesse, eles ouviram um grito e se afastaram. Era Flinch, ele tinha que inspecionar os corredores aquela hora? Os dois tomaram o rumo da torre da Grifinória em completo silêncio. Lily se sentia queimar de desejo por ele, James estava quase morrendo de tanta vontade de entrar na primeira sala vazia e encher a garota de beijos, sem se preocupar com o mundo...

...Mas nenhum dos dois fez o que gritava em sua mente. Eles chegaram até a entrada da torre da Grifinória, os dois com a mente rodando em não entrar ali e irem para um lugar sem ninguém, os dois queriam se beijar apaixonadamente, só que eles continuaram sem fazer nada. Entraram no salão comunal e Lily subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório, James também seguiu para o quarto.

- Pontaaaaaas – Sirius disse animado – Que tal uma partida de Snap Explosivo?

- Agora não Sirius... – o garoto respondeu – Eu vou tomar banho, um bom... banho... frio...

- Você pode sempre me deixar te acertar umas bolas de neve...

- Eu devia era te enterrar na neve, Almofadinhas – o garoto completou, batendo a porta do banheiro.

James ligou o chuveiro, que de fato estava congelante. O choque até que fez bem, e ele abriu um sorriso meio bobo. Tinha quase certeza que vira desejo nos olhos verdes da ruiva... Ela mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte, aquela virada de ano prometia. Ah! E como prometia!

* * *

N.A: Oi gente xD Viram, eu nem demorei! Acabei agora mesmo de escrever o capítulo, mal reli... Tudo para postar logo para vocês. Espero que gostem! E já comecei o próximo ; novos personagens vão chegar para movimentar esse pessoal!

Quero agradecer a Cuca Malfoy, Thaty e sassah potter pelas reviews xD isso realmente me anima p Tanto que me esforcei e ta aí, um capitulo um tanto maior que os outros.

É isso aí, até a próxima. Se quiserem deixar uma review, eu agradeço!

Bjinhos,

Kine L.

Kath


	12. Preparando a grande festa

**Capítulo 12:**

**Preparando a grande festa**

Grande parte dos alunos de Hogwarts tinha voltado para casa nas férias de inverno, o que não era muito diferente na torre da Grifinória. Naquele ano, apenas alguns alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano haviam permanecido no castelo. Mesmo com o reduzido número de pessoas, a festa organizada por Lily Evans e três dos Marotos prometia ser uma das melhores que aquela torre já vira.

Logo após tomar o café da manhã, os preparativos para dar as boas vindas ao novo ano já tinham começado. A idéia era que, começando cedo, terminariam cedo e dava pra tirar um cochilo _(para poderem agüentar até o amanhecer)_, se arrumar e descer pra festa no salão comunal. De fato, era um bom plano.

E como estavam procurando seguir o "cronograma", na hora do almoço o salão tradicionalmente vermelho e dourado estava dominado por branco e prata. Lily pensara em cada pequeno detalhe, inclusive balões, mesa para comidas e bebidas, mudara a cor dos sofás, almofadas e tapetes para combinar com a decoração, mas o fizera com um feitiço com 24h de duração. Isso, sem dúvidas, facilitaria o quesito _pós-festa_.

- Nossa ruiva, isso ta ficando muito bom – disse um sorridente Sirius, entrando no local com algumas caixas, logo acomodadas em um canto.

- O crédito não é só meu – ela sorriu, indicando outras duas garotas ali presentes – Sirius acho que você já...

Antes que ela completasse a frase, as duas meninas tinham virado para ele e o nosso caro Almofadinhas, por vezes tão delicado como um hipopótamo parindo, cortou Lily no meio da frase. Com um sorriso no rosto, dirigiu-se logo para elas.

- Emmy, você não tinha ido passar as férias em casa? – ele perguntou, após um abraço na loirinha e seguindo para a outra, com um sorriso no rosto – Marlene... – ele passou o braço por cima dos ombros da segunda garota, que ergueu uma sobrancelha – Sentiu falta de mim foi? – completou galanteador.

Pausa para explicações. As duas garotas em questão tratam-se de Emmelina Vance, aluna do sexto ano também, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes cintilantes, que por vezes pareciam azulados, e também, vale ressaltar, artilheira do time da Grifinória. Resumindo, velha amiga dos Marotos. A segunda, Marlene Mckinnon, dona de lindos olhos azuis, cabelos negros até o meio das costas, e um senso de humor incrível, sem mencionar o alto índice de ironias. Ainda assim, uma doce e grande amiga de Emmy, consequentemente, convive volta e meia com os marotos. Lene, como em geral os amigos a chamam, também vive zoando Sirius, e ele a ela, os dois se entendem, inclusive por algumas coincidências da vida... Mas essas explicações ficam para a próxima.

- Disse bem, tinha – falou Emmy, enquanto Lene apenas encarava Sirius com a sobrancelha ainda erguida e Lily os olhava como se tivesse perdido algo no caminho – Mas meu pai ia ter que voltar ao trabalho hoje... E bem, entre ficar em casa sozinha sem fazer nada, ir para o trabalho com meu pai e voltar mais cedo pra cá... – ela deu de ombros – Preferi voltar, quanto a Lene...

- É o padrão. – a morena abaixou a sobrancelha, ainda encarando Sirius – Qual a novidade de eu não agüentar ficar muito tempo na fazenda dos meus pais? Sabe, ficar num lugar onde se cria hipogrifos não é muito animador... – ela revirou os olhos delicadamente – E _Black_, senti sua falta tanto quanto de um trasgo montanhês – Lene sorriu, dando um ligeiro empurrão e se afastando dele.

Dessa vez, foi a vez de Lily erguer uma sobrancelha. Como nunca notara que as duas eram já tão... Íntimas dos marotos? Pode vislumbrar um sorriso de Lene, enquanto Sirius ia atrás dela saber o que raios dera na cabeça dela. Pura implicância, gerada por uma besteira imensa e um esquecimento besta por parte do sexo masculino da discussão.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – Emmelina sorriu, tirando Lily de seu quase afogamento no assunto.

- Eu não entendi lhufas... – ela falou com um sorriso, sincera, enquanto encantava mais alguns itens da decoração.

- È que você não ta acostumada ainda. A Lene e o Sirius são assim mesmo, e ele vai ter que aturar o sarcasmo dela um pouco. Os dois são amigos desde sempre, não sei quem zoa mais quem ali. – a loirinha se sentou – Só que dessa vez ele deu bobeira...

- Por Mérlin, o que ele fez?

- O que não devia ter feito – a outra sorriu enigmática – Ele a chamou de Marlene, tipo... Ela não liga, sabe? Mas quando ele junta ter esquecido o aniversário dela totalmente e ainda não chama de Lene, nem da um beijo nela na cabeça como sempre fazem quando ela chega... Ela é um pouco temperamental às vezes.

As duas acabaram caindo no riso. Lily se perguntava, internamente, como nunca se permitira ser amiga dessas duas, afinal... Seis anos estudando juntas, dormindo no mesmo dormitório. Só podia ter algo de errado com ela, mas agora seria diferente, ela faria ser diferente. Enquanto as duas continuavam a conversar, rir e arrumar as coisas pra festa, do outro lado do salão comunal, Sirius continuava entender o que tava acontecendo.

- Lene, o que deu em você? Um hipogrifo te derrubou foi? – ele perguntou para a garota, que fazia questão de olhar pra lareira e não pra ele.

Ele bufou. Adorava aquela morena, mas ela era mais teimosa que o cabeça-dura do James! Sirius a conhecia desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, os dois sempre se implicaram e eram grandes amigos, muito embora por vezes discutissem por ela ser contra algumas coisas que ele fazia.

- Ow, sério. Eu não fiz nada pra você tar toda estranha comigo cara...

- Justamente isso! – ela finalmente falou, encarando-o – Sirius, que dia é hoje?

- Hoje? 31 de dezembro, lógico! Que pergunta, pra que a gente ia ta arrumando uma festa de...

Imaginem aquele lindo barulhinho da ficha caindo. Ele parou, estático, com a lembrança que surgira na cabeça dele. _"Que merda, eu não fiz isso de novo...",_ ele pensou revoltado consigo mesmo. Mas ele tinha feito: esquecera que Lene tinha feito aniversário no dia 27 de dezembro. Era por isso que ela tava assim e se quer dera um abraço nela quando a viu! O pior não era isso... Era que fora o segundo ano consecutivo que ele esquecera.

- Lenezinha...

- Não me venha com _Lenezinha_, Sirius! – ela falou ríspida – Você não cumpriu a promessa.

- Mas você não tava aqui, como que eu ia te dar parabéns?

- Você_**pro-me-teu**_que não ia esquecer esse ano e que me mandava por coruja se necessário.

Sirius bufou, não tinha feito por mal. Era só que tantas coisas haviam ocorrido que ele _tropeçara_. Conhecendo a jovem McKinnon como conhecia, sabia que ia ter que ouvir durante um bom tempo, que o sarcasmo dela ia dobrar, mas no fim tudo voltava ao normal. Só que tinha algo no olhar dela, que ele sabia ler muito bem... Não era só isso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa na sua casa? – ele a cortou quando ela ia partir para o segundo round do "Sirius, você é um idiota sem-noção".

Lene parou e o encarou. Manteve a postura séria, mas por dentro algo disse sorrateiramente _"ele te conhece muito bem, não adianta mentir"_. Lógico que ela estava fula da vida por ele ter esquecido de novo, mas isso resolvia dando uns socos no braço dele e chamando-o de idiota sem-noção, obtuso, desmiolado e cachorro sarnento. Ela se sentou na poltrona, sendo acompanhada pelo maroto em questão.

- Você me da raiva, sabia? – ela falou.

- Dizem que um sentimento próximo ao amor – ele retrucou tentando quebrar o clima sério instalado, obtendo um revirar de olhos da morena.

- Confusões em casa, meus pais andam preocupados com essas ondas de ataque. – ela finalmente disse, se desarmando um pouco.

- E o que vocês têm a ver com isso?

- É que a gente cria animais mágicos, né? Lógico que a especialidade são os hipogrifos... E isso atrai a atenção, afinal, podem ser usados de _ene_ formas... – ela falou um tantinho triste.

- Fica assim não – ele falou carinhoso, coisa que não fazia com qualquer um e mostrava o quanto se importava com ela – Nada vai acontecer com eles, nem com você. Eu prometo. – disse todo se achando, e voltando ao tom divertido de sempre – Bora arrumar essa festa?

Lene, se sentindo um pouco melhor, sorriu. Deu um abraço no amigo e voltaram as habituais implicâncias e risadas, enquanto iam arrumar as bebidas e verificar alguns feitiços pra deixar a coisa mais... Interessante.

* * *

Como ninguém era de ferro, a arrumação da festa foi interrompida para todos irem almoçar, até porque faltava pouco. Lily desceu com suas novas amigas, Emmelina e Marlene, e os três Marotos. Estranhamente, Peter parecia ter decidido ir passar o resto das férias com a família, o que deixou a ruivinha um tanto intrigada, mas ignorou o assunto. 

Lily sentia-se realmente feliz naquele dia. Após anos de reclusão, ela tinha agora tinha duas amigas, por quem criara uma afeição quase instantânea, eram divertidas e animadas, tinham alguns gostos parecidos e tudo mais. Além disso, tinha a amizade dos marotos, embora um deles fosse uma amizade, _especial_, mesmo que tentasse não pensar nisso.

- Um galeão por seus pensamentos – disse James, tirando-a de seus devaneios, enquanto Lene falava com Remus sobre como iam as coisas com os animais mágicos e Emmy discutia táticas de quadribol com Sirius.

- Nada de mais – ela sorriu, pondo um pedaço da torta de chocolate na boca.

- E ficou ai quieta do nada por quê? – ele sorriu divertido.

- Você tava discutindo com a Emmy e o Sirius sobre quadribol – ela disse olhando para os outros dois que continuavam discutindo – Lene e Remus estão ai empolgados falando sobre animais mágicos... – ela sorriu – O que eu ia fazer? Mas estava pensando como é bom ter amigos assim, por mais clichê que isso possa parecer.

James sorriu. Vira no olhar dela que não dissera aquilo com tristeza por não tar em nenhuma das duas conversas, mas sim com alegria porque poderia estar em qualquer uma das duas se quisesse. Enquanto ela olhava distraída, ele roubou um pedaço de torta dela.

- JAMES POTTER – ela falou um pouco alto, atraindo atenção de todos os amigos sobre si – Roubar chocolate é maldade!

Todos ali caíram no riso, inclusive a própria Lily, que partiu para um ataque de cócegas no maroto de óculos. A conversa entre todos voltou, com o tema festa. A animação ali era geral, iam ter uma festa na torre e se divertir muito! Lene e Emmy só lamentaram que Alice não estivesse no castelo com elas.

- Ela foi passar com o Frank – disse Emmelina.

- Aquele do sétimo ano? – perguntou Lily

- Ele mesmo – respondeu Lene.

- O Frank e a Alice fazem um bonito casal – falou Remus, entrando na conversa das meninas.

Frank era amigo dos marotos, mas um ano mais velho. Era também capitão do time de quadribol da grifinória e estava estudando para ser auror, já que prestaria N.I.E.M's naquele ano. Como Lily ficou sabendo, ele e Alice estavam noivos e se casariam assim que ela saísse de Hogwarts. Óbvio que os amigos estavam planejando uma grande festa antes de Frank deixar o colégio, afinal... Amigos são pra essas coisas também.

- Vai ser uma pena ele sair, é um bom batedor – Sirius comentou.

- É mesmo. – concordou James, se levantando em seguida – Mas povo, o papo ta bom, só que tem uma festa esperando pra ficar pronta. E se a gente ficar aqui no bem-bom... Adeus festa.

Como "adeus festa" não era uma possibilidade para eles, resolveram por unanimidade deixar a preguiça de lado e ir trabalhar. Afinal, não faltava muito e depois... Só aquele cochilinho básico pra festa!

Emmy e Lily deram os últimos ajustes nas fadinhas mágicas e nos detalhes da decoração, Sirius e Lene acabaram logo também com as bebidas, arrumadas na mesa que Lily transfigurara, Remus descera até a cozinha para ver como iam as coisas, enquanto James fazia os testes do som. Quando deu três e meia, estava tudo em seus devidos lugares, exceto a comida que os elfos trariam perto da hora da festa.

- Acho que conseguimos acabar – falou a ruivinha, satisfeita com o resultado.

Trabalho feito, bebidas protegidas para só poderem ser consumidas quando a festa começasse (feitiço em conjunto de Sirius e Lene, logicamente), tudo acertado. Os outros alunos da torre tinham ajudado com outras coisas, como os fogos pra meia noite. Ao todo, deviam ter umas doze pessoas na festa, mas como Sirius ressaltou:_certas coisas na vida, é melhor qualidade do que quantidade_.

* * *

O silêncio imperava na torre dos Leões, salvo alguns poucos ressonantes e outros que resmungavam dormindo. Não passava das quatro da tarde, mas todos pareciam querer mesmo estar inteiros para a festa que a tanto custo organizaram. Ou então, era apenas cansaço geral mesmo, afinal, mesmo sendo para poucas pessoas, todos haviam se esforçado e caprichado, o que gerara um belo pedido de "minha cama, por favor" de algumas almas. 

O primeiro sinal de vida acordada veio do dormitório feminino. Lily cochilara pouco mais que uma hora, e era bem verdade que ela não tinha costume de dormir muito. Ela encarou o relógio, eram quase cinco horas da tarde e a festa estava marcada para começar às oito e meia da noite, nove horas. Resumindo, ela ainda tinha muito tempo.

Deitada de barriga para cima na cama, ficou encarando o teto. Ela mal se reconhecia. Aliás, ela mesma se corrigiu, agora sim ela via aquela Lily da época do colégio trouxa... Animada, divertida, com amigos. Tentava descobrir dentro de si porque se afastara de todos, e não somente de James. Era uma incógnita. Deixou sua mente flutuar novamente, sentindo a excitação pela festa aumentar. A festa que ela tivera a idéia, que os_seus amigos_ a ajudaram...

Amigos... Era tão bom ter alguns para chamar de _seus_! Dizem que só damos valor a algo quando perdemos, no caso da jovem monitora do sexto ano, ela só se deu conta quando ganhou. O vazio que sentira a tão pouco tempo diminuíra consideravelmente, embora certas lacunas ainda fossem permanecer por um tanto de tempo. _"Mas pelo menos eu me sinto viva de verdade"_, ela pensou.

Engraçado como agora achava louca a idéia de que as meninas do quarto_invadiam_ a privacidade dela. Virou-se de lado na cama, o cortinado estava aberto, como raras vezes. A primeira cama perto de si estava vazia, que era a de Alice. A seguinte continha uma loirinha ressonante e, logo em seguida, a outra era uma morena. Lily se pegou sorrindo ao ver a amizade que aquelas duas tinham, e como havia se dado bem com elas tão rapidamente, muito embora tivesse travado primeiro uma luta interna para criar coragem e falar com elas. Assim que as meninas souberam da festa, começaram a ajudar e bater papo.

* * *

**Flasback**

As três meninas estavam transfigurando almofadas e sofás. Lily tinha contado a elas sobre a idéia da festa, o que deixara as duas muito animadas. Emmy comemorava não ter ficado mais uns dias em casa, por mais que amasse estar com o pai, e Lene parecia bem satisfeita com o panorama música, bebida e amigos.

- Sabe, eu nunca entendi muito você – Marlene falara com uma sinceridade enorme – Sempre me perguntei por que não falava com a gente direito, mas como evito me aborrecer...

A morena deixara no ar o resto da resposta, enquanto Lily refletia o peso daquelas palavras...

- Ah, eu sou mais do tipo cada um tem seu jeito – contrapôs Emmelina – Mas realmente você só dava bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite pra gente... E são seis anos!

- Digamos que eu não passei por um período... – Lily tentou se justificar, enquanto internamente via a verdade na voz das meninas. Quantas vezes elas tentaram se aproximar e ela fugira pela tangente? Perdera a conta de quantos treinos de quadribol Emmy tinha comentado no dormitório e todas conversavam animadamente, enquanto Lily se concentrava num livro ou então deixava o lugar revoltada.

- Espero que tenha terminado mesmo – sorriu Lene.

- Pode apostar que sim. – Lily retribui o sorriso.

- É isso aí! – fechou Emmy, fazendo todas darem um abraço grupal.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Lembrando-se do abraço, Lily sorriu. Finalmente se sentia, de fato, parte de alguma coisa, parte de um grupo. Prometeu a si mesma que não se permitiria voltar ao estado de isolamento e solidão a que chegara, aquilo gerara só duas coisas: boas notas, que ela conseguiria mesmo sem ela, e tristeza.

A tristeza era também reflexo da mudança da irmã, Petúnia. Lily gostava muito dela, mas desde que se descobrira bruxa, a irmã mudara radicalmente com ela... E tinham sido tão amigas na infância! Brincavam juntas, Petúnia a empurrava no balanço, a levava a praça... E agora, era "_esquisita_" pra cá, "_aberração_" pra lá. Fora que tudo piorara no último verão, com o novo namorado da irmã. A impressão que tinha era que a irmã a tolerava apenas por causa dos pais, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

A velha pergunta: _por quê?_ Não sabia ao certo, mas sentiu um calafrio ao imaginar que, se era por ser diferente... Bem, tinha um maníaco auto-intitulado lorde das trevas que usava o mesmo motivo na sociedade bruxa. Abanou a cabeça, Petúnia não era igual aquele doido. Isso era besteira, pura melancolia... O que não a impedia de sentir falta da velha irmã, aquela que a leva ao parque e dividia o chocolate.

A ruivinha sentiu uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto e deitou-se de bruços. Não ia chorar por isso, não mesmo. Era o último dia do ano e deixaria para trás todas aquelas tristezas. Além disso, tinha uma festa incrível, James dissera que ela teria uma surpresa para ela e bem... Lily Evans é uma pessoa altamente curiosa, mas teria que esperar. Olhou pra o relógio: eram cinco da tarde. Revirou-se na cama mais uma vez e pegou um livro.

Sem se importar com o título, ela começou a folhear, mas nem se prendeu as letras. Acabou cochilando novamente, como todos os outros. Dormiu pesado, nem vendo as caixas brancas que surgiram aos pés da sua cama e das amigas. No quarto dos marotos, o mesmo aconteceu. Os minutos voaram, tornaram-se horas, até que o despertador, encantado por Remus, soou nos dormitórios. Eram 18:30, ou seja: hora de acordar e começar a se arrumar para a festa.

As reações nos dois dormitórios, diante das caixas, foi muito parecida, praticamente apenas trocando os papéis. Lily e Remus indagaram que caixas eram aquelas, Marlene e James abriram logo, enquanto Emmelina e Sirius continuavam dormindo. Todas continham um cartão muito parecido, que dizia:

"_Mais um ano termina, e o próximo parece vir cheio de surpresas, novas lutas, desafios._

_Estarão mais próximos também do término de uma bonita fase da vida, que é o colégio. Mas não desanimem, é momento de renovar as forças. _

_Lembrem-se sempre: a luz predomina sobre as trevas, pois tem como aliado eterno o carinho, proveniente do amor e da amizade._

_Um próspero Ano Novo e aproveitem a festa,_

_Albus Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall"_

O diretor da escola e a chefe da casa eram amigos de longa data. Tendo Minerva conversado com o diretor sobre a festa dos meninos, optaram por dar-lhes um presente, algo de especial para aquela noite. Esperavam, sinceramente, que os jovens aproveitassem, pois era naquela juventude que eles tinham esperança para vencer Tom, era com a ajuda deles que poderiam trazer paz ao mundo bruxo novamente.

Mas naquele momento, eles precisavam ser jovens e aproveitar. Podia parecer injustiça, só que eles haviam feito com que todos os alunos que ficaram no castelo aproveitassem o Ano Novo, cada qual com o que fizera por onde. Quase todos os salões comunais estavam bonitinhos e arrumadinhos para o novo ano, cada casa recebera permissão para comemorar. Mas inegavelmente, os grifinórios tinham se esforçado mais, utilizando-se de feitiços variados, transfiguração (_para orgulho da chefe da casa_), e uma boa dose de criatividade.

- Eu já disse que amo a professora McGonagall? – disse Marlene com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – EMMY! – a morena gritou, sem causar maior efeito que a loirinha por o travesseiro na cabeça.

Emmelina acordava muito bem quando queria. Não era do tipo dorminhoca, mas fizera uma viagem e tanto, fora a arrumação do salão... Ela era adepta de um bom sono, ainda mais quando o cansaço batia. Esse era o grande problema, pois toda a facilidade dela de acordar desaparecia, o que deixava as amigas em uma situação complicada. Geralmente, nesses casos, gritar não resolvia muito, embora Marlene não desistisse disso. A morena acaba unindo gritos e água, funcionava, mas antes que pudesse ir buscar o balde, alguém resolveu tentar outra coisa.

- Deixa comigo – Lily interveio, acordar no grito é complicado – Emmy... – sacudiu a menina – Acorda, tem uma coisa especial para você – disse num sussurro perto do ouvido dela.

Emmelina abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, enquanto Lily sorria. Fizera com a nova amiga o mesmo que sua mãe fazia quando tinha preguiça de sair da cama. E bem, se não desse certo,_levicorpus_ resolveria tudo. Ainda bem que Emmy, nesse ponto, era como a ruivinha: a curiosidade aguçada acabara espantando o sono.

- Para mim? – Lily fez que sim, enquanto a menina se espreguiçava e levantava – E o que é?

Enquanto isso, a velha delicadeza de hipopótamo funcionava no quarto dos Marotos. Lily era tão delicada quanto James era especialista em fazer Sirius acordar gritando, fosse por um balde d'água, fosse por jogá-lo no chão...

- O QUE VOCÊ TEM NESSA CABEÇA ALÉM DE ÓCULOS? – Sirius brandou irritadíssimo, odiava ser acordado... Na verdade, odiava quando James encontrava um jeito mais bizarro que o anterior para acordá-lo, não era uma perspectiva muito animadora.

- Cérebro... – James sorriu, recebendo uma almofadada.

- Almofadinhas, ele tentou te chamar umas dez vezes... _Levicorpus_ dessa vez não teve efeito nenhum... – Remus tentou contemporizar.

- Aí eu combinei o feitiço e um bom balde d'água.

- E eu acordei caindo no chão molhado, belo amigo você, hein Pontas? – Sirius disse irritado, em pé completamente molhado, o cabelo negro atrapalhando a visão. Ele tirou o cabelo do rosto e encarou os amigos – E que caixa branca é essa?

Remus e James sorriram entre si.

- Abre, pra que eu vou te dizer antes? – James falou ao amigo.

* * *

_**N.A.: Eu não sou má xD Postei seguidamente e capítulos razoavelmente grandes! Fora que posto esse e já começo em seguida o próximo E aí sim vem a bendita festa.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado das novas aparições P Eu simplesmente amo a Emmelina e a Marlene... Tinha que trazer as duas xD**_

_**Bom, então é isso aí. Acho que surtei um pouco nesse capitulo, e acredito que hei de surtar mais ainda no próximo... Mas é a vida!!!**_

_**Agradecimentos a Thaty, Cuca Malfoy e Maria Lua pelas reviews! Graças a vocês, e a uma inspiração divina, está ai mais um capitulo, fresquinho xD**_

_**Até a próxima gente.**_

_**Beijinhos**_


	13. A grande festa Parte 1

**Capítulo 13:**

_**A grande festa – Parte 1**_

A hora combinada para começar a festa do Ano Novo estava chegando. James vestia uma camisa branca de botão, as mangas compridas dobradas, calça branca e sapatos brancos, obviamente tudo muito bem pensado, se suas fontes estivessem certas... Se não estivessem, bem, ele preferia não pensar na possibilidade. Já Remus preferira pela camisa branca sem dobrar as mangas e uma calça verde, com sapatos da mesma cor.

- Verde, Aluado? – perguntou James divertido, enquanto acabava de ajeitar (ou seria bagunçar?) o cabelo diante do espelho.

- É, Pontas... Esperança e paz, ao menos foi o que a Lily me disse – respondeu o garoto.

O jovem Lupin era de uma simplicidade incrível. Tudo o que ele desejava residia naquelas duas palavras: esperança e paz. Com essas duas coisas, ele arranjaria força para lutar pelo resto. E James compreendera muito bem a escolha do amigo, por isso dera um sorriso sincero. Lily Evans era realmente uma garota incrível.

- Boa escolha – James comentou, logo depois olhando em volta um tanto quanto desconfiado – Onde o Sirius se meteu?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta, a mais de uma hora o nosso querido Black tinha entrado no banheiro, e nada de sair. Tudo bem que ele era um dos marotos mais vaidosos, que levava um tempão para se arrumar quando tinha um encontro, mas dessa vez ele tava se superando. A cara de incredulidade de James causou uma bela risada vinda de Remus.

- Ele ainda está no banheiro? – James perguntou.

- Você o viu saindo ou a porta abrindo? – Remus respondeu, ainda sofrendo com o resultado da risada.

James encarou o amigo pensativo. Não queria acreditar que Sirius estava quebrando o recorde de tempo para se arrumar. Se ainda estivesse, pobre Almofadinhas... Podem acreditar, os amigos não iam poupa-lo dessa vez.

- Não... – respondeu o maroto de óculos.

- Então, se o Sirius não derreteu, ainda ta lá.

Mal Remus acabara de falar, a porta do banheiro se abriu, liberando uma densa nuvem de vapor. Eis então que ele surge: calça branca, camisa de botão vermelha com aqueles botões de cima abertos, a barba bem feita e o cabelo preto e liso jogado displicentemente para trás. No rosto, aquele sorriso que só Sirius Black sabia dar.

- Eu não sou feito nem açúcar nem de papel para derreter na água – ele falou maroto – Fora que nem demorei tanto assim.

Os outros dois se entreolharam e olharam de volta pro amigo, cujo sorriso ia diminuindo e se tornando uma cara de quem nada entendeu. O resultado? James e Remus caindo na gargalhada, sentando-se na cama e segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

* * *

Enquanto no dormitório masculino o único atrasado era Sirius Black, no dormitório feminino a coisa era meio generalizada. Nem mesmo Lily, com toda sua organização, conseguira ficar pronta. Marlene não conseguia se resolver de forma alguma, enquanto Emmelina perdia-se na água do chuveiro.

- A Emmy ainda ta no chuveiro? – perguntou Lene, que trocava de roupa pela sétima vez.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu Lily, sentada em frente ao espelho arrumando o cabelo.

- Só por que eu preciso dela... – resmungou a morena.

Lily sorriu. Em apenas algumas horas, mudara completamente seus conceitos sobre as duas meninas. Gostara do jeito agitado e esquentado de Lene e do jeito meigo, meio sonhador, de Emmelina, que enganava muito bem quem não a conhecesse. A ruiva encarou-se no espelho: o cabelo estava ondulado, com pequenos cachos no fim. Pefeito. Por hábito, pôs uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Nada como um bom banho morno – uma sorridente Emmelina saiu do banheiro, vestindo já uma calça branca justa e uma blusa com um decote na mesma cor, com pequenas florzinhas verdes.

O cabelo loiro da menina estava solto, jogado displicentemente para trás, usava um par de brincos de argola de prata, não muito grandes, e uma correntinha com um pingente de estrela. Emmy estava simples, mas linda.

- Por isso que você tava demorando! – Lene disse a amiga, enquanto mostrava duas opções de roupa – Essa ou essa?

A loirinha, que se sentara para por uma sandália rasteira, encarou a amiga. Imaginava, pela bagunça em cima da cama de Marlene, quantas roupas a outra já devia ter experimentado. E a conhecendo como conhecia, sabia como faze-la correr com aquela arrumação.

- Saia branca, blusa vermelha clara, salto padrão. E se você demorar mais, o Sirius vai beber tudo antes de você – sorriu marota, piscando disfarçadamente para Lily enquanto a morena observava a dica da amiga.

- Você tem certeza? – a morena perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior – Lily, seja o lado racional aqui, por favor!

- Concordo com a Emmelina, principalmente na parte do Sirius – riu divertida.

Lene bufou ligeiramente, se Sirius fizesse a cachorragem de começar de novo a beber antes dela, ele ia ver com quantas correias se prende um hipogrifo! Ah, se ia! Pelo menos, concordava com as duas meninas quanto a roupa, o que fez um sorriso brotar em seu rosto.

- Ta certo, saia branca, blusa vermelha, sandália... Tudo aqui!

Lily a essa altura já estava pronta. Vestia um lindo vestido branco com estrelinhas prateadas, nos pés uma sandália baixa. A maquiagem era bem leve, ressaltando os olhos verdes. Sentara-se na cama, para esperar a morena, e logo Emmelina sentou-se próxima a ela.

- Quando a gente põe o Sirius no meio, rapidinho ela corre – a loirinha falou baixo, em um tom divertido.

- Eu percebi, eles têm alguma coisa? – perguntou meio sem jeito – Digo... Além de amizade, sabe?

- Não, mas deviam ter... Só que a Lene é amiga de mais do Sirius pra admitir que sinta algo, ela o conhece bem em excesso. E o Sirius é muito besta pra perceber que é doido por ela, fora que morre de medo de magoá-la.

Lily abanou a cabeça positivamente, mostrando que entendera o que Emmy queria dizer. Pela fama que Sirius Black tinha, realmente não era de se esperar que Lene fosse querer por em risco a amizade. Afinal, galinha era pouco. Quanto a Sirius... Pelo que a ruivinha observara, ele parecia ter medo de se envolver, por isso saltava de uma garota para a outra.

- E você e o James? – Emmy falou, tirando a outra dos devaneios.

- Como? – respondeu um pouco assustada.

- Não me diga que não rola nada entre vocês dois... Juro que não consigo acreditar.

- Nós somos amigos, oras. – disse resoluta.

- Padrão, padrão... – riu-se Emmelina.

- Padrão? Não é a mesma coisa que o Sirius e a Marlene!

- Eu não disse que era... – o sorriso se alargara no rosto da loirinha.

- Estou pronta! O que vocês acham? – Marlene cortou o sussurro das outras duas. – Hey, o que vocês tão fofocando aí?

Lily e Emmy se entreolharam. Lene trançara o longo cabelo negro, que ia até abaixo do meio das costas e contrastava com a pele clara e os olhos profundamente azuis.

- Hein? – insistiu a morena.

- Estávamos nos perguntando se o Sirius já começou a beber – sorriu Emmy.

- Pode apostar que não, Emmelina Vance. – um sorriso brotou nos lábios da morena e os olhos azuis cintilaram.

- Vamos meninas? – Lily falou, já na porta do quarto – A última a sair, arruma tudo amanhã.

Muito espertamente, Emmelina já estava perto da porta. Olhou para Lene e sorriu ainda mais.

- Acho que vai ser você...

- Ah! Não mesmo! Vocês me pagam!

* * *

O carpete do salão comunal estava branco como a neve. Próximo a lareira e no canto onde foram arrumados os sofás, o tapete era fofinho, daqueles que você sente vontade de ficar descalço, ver o pé afundar e até mesmo se deitar. Os sofás e poltronas, movidos para dar espaço para dançar, também estavam brancos, com almofadas prateadas e com brilho, tudo com feitiços para impedir que manchasse.

A Torre da Grifinória estava praticamente irreconhecível. Os três marotos foram um dos primeiros a chegar ao salão comunal. Não acreditavam no resultado final, Lily aplicara um feitiço para ninguém ver antes da hora. Eles estavam embasbacados observando o trabalho de um dia todo.

- É, a ruiva mandou ver na decoração! – falou Sirius, admirado.

- A Emmy também ajudou... – retrucou Remus sem sentir.

James sorriu, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Sirius.

- A Lene ajudou tanto quanto a Emmelina, e nem por isso você falou dela... – disse James, provocando o amigo.

- É mesmo, Pontas... – concordou Sirius. – Por que será que nosso querido Aluado – caminhou em volta do amigo – Só reparou na nossa amiga loira?

- Acho que a nossa querida Emmy fisgou um certo lupino... – sorriu James.

Remus ficou incrivelmente corado e ouvindo os amigos durante um curto tempo, que mais pareceu ser bem, bem longo. Ora, imagina... Ele e a Vance? Eram apenas bons amigos! E bem, lobisomens não namoram... Era o que ele não parava de dizer a si mesmo.

- Vocês têm que parar de ver coisas que não existem. – falou aos amigos, mas sem muita convicção.

Obviamente, os dois marotos não iam cair nessa história, mas algo prendeu a atenção deles. Um lindo trio que descia as escadas do dormitório feminino entre risadas e brincadeiras. Seria muito interessante eles fecharem a boca, pois as meninas iriam notar... E bem, não notaram por pouco, o que os meninos deviam agradecer a Marlene, revoltada por ter que arrumar o quarto sozinha.

* * *

_OFF: Devido ao longo jejum de capítulos novos ao qual eu submeti meu pobres leitores (se eles ainda existirem... Mérlin permita que existam!), resolvi postar metade da festa logo. Por que? Bem, pra dizer 'eu to viva e postando, desculpem pelo desaparecimento'. Se alguém estiver acompanhando... De um sinal de vida xD pra eu saber se continuo a fic ou do um fim louco e puft x hauahauaha Brincadeira, mas dêem sinais de vida, eu agradeço._


End file.
